Naruto Chronicles Twilight Heroes
by Red Rose of Konoha
Summary: Chapter Six is here so please enjoy. Naruto x Sakura NaruSaku Raikiri x Ino RaiIno.rated M for language, lemons, and violence. Please comment.
1. A Stormy Philosophy From Anger to Calm

**.: Naruto - Rivals :.**

Disclaimer: Naruto copyright Masashi Kishimoto/SHUEISHA Inc. RedRoseOfKonoha owns Raikiri Tzu and the Hakumei Vijon Technique.

Summary: Naruto Uzumaki...Sasuke Uchiha. Two people who couldn't hate each other more, yet they still refer to each other as 'friend'. With the times changing and over 3 years passing since they parted, will Naruto finally win back his friend or will the outcome become much worst. For Future Chapters - Relationships are NaruSaku - NejiTen and many more, also one with an Occ(Occ will be Raikiri Tzu, A new character I will be introducing for this fictional storyline.) - Rated M for laters chapters that include lemons, adult language, and violence.

**.: Please read Author's Note before proceeding to story, Thank You :.**

Author's Note: I am not and have not been the greatest storyteller in the world. Also, because of past storytelling, I put all of my storys in Play Form. Meaning it is not in dialogue version, which in my opinion is better and less confussing for all of us who struggle in discriptive storytelling.( ;) I am however very imaginative so I'll try my best. Please post reviews of each chapter to coment on how good/bad I'm doing and any improvements you'd like to see. Based on your suggestions, I might change the storyline to perplex your enjoyment. Thank You. _.:Red Rose of Konoha:._

Pronoucing: RaikiriRye-Keer-A TzuSue

HakumeiHa-coo-me VijonVye-Gene

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.: Chapter 1 - A Stormy Philosophy, From Angry to Calm :.

A crash of Thunder. The stormy skies of Konoha light up as lightning bolts stretch across the black clouds. The fifth hokage, Tsunade, watches as one of her latest discovers puts on a display of his powers. She stares down at a young ninja on the ground. He wore a dark blue kimono with a black jounin vest, and a millennium yellow sash in the shape of a dragon.Hes medium-lengthed-ponytailed sapphire blue hair blew in the wind of the fierce storm. He was focusing all his chakra to summon this lightning storm, as he was engulfed in yellow chakra.

**Tsunade**: Well...I believe he is a good addition to your team. What do you think Kakashi?

**Kakashi**: He seems to be powerful indeed, but still. Ever since Sai and Yamato lefted Team Seven, we liked having just the three of us. It kept their minds safe from the memories of Sasuke.

The two continued to observe the recruit as he finally settled down and supressed his supernatural flow of chakra. As he did, the storm also vanished, returning the skies to their normal blue glow. The boy inhaled deeply and exhaled as he opened his eyes. His eyes were yellow in the shape of a pentagram, intil they disappeared and returned to their normal brown state. This boy was Raikiri Tzu, a member of the Tzu Clan of Konoha. The Tzu Clan was a quiet clan who have mastered the elements of Lightning and Wind, giving them the ability to summon storms, clouds, and many other weather conditions as well as many unqiue ninjutsus, including the Hakumei VijonTwilight Vision, a doujutsuEye Technique that allows the user to use natural forces instead of chakra and gives the user a higher sense of vision through all objects and debris. Raikiri, who was 17 years old, looked up in the sky as the birds retook their flight. His eyes then pointed to the window where Tsunade and Kakashi were watching. Tsunade smiled and turned to Kakashi.

**Tsunade**: It appears he enjoys his promotion. After he lefted the ANBU unit last month, missions only bored him. He was quiet on every mission they did. He did his job very well. He never tried to act like the hero, nor did he ever let people make mistakes. A keen leader and very powerful. He was able to eliminate 200 of Orochimaru's men be himself when we sent the ANBU to stop the invading armies when Naruto was gone.

**Kakashi**: So, he was an ANBU too, huh?(Kakashi put his right hand on his left arm, wear his ANBU tatoo was.) Joined Konoha's most elite guards at age 12, sounds an awful lot like Itachi.(read the scroll in his hands.) Amazing, so young yet he's already done 88 A ranked missions and 4 S-ranked ones. I guess ANBU in more involved in Akatsuki then I thought.(looking more bewildered) Tsunade, he doesn't have a squad number. Who trained him.

**Tsunade**(taking a deep breath): Itachi Uchiha.

Kakashi dropped the scroll and turned to give Tsunade a serious look as he looked back down at Raikiri, who was still standing in the same place. Kakashi flashbacked in his head of when Itachi and Kisame came to Konoha and tried to take Naruto, and then when they were acompanied with Deidara and Sasori to capture the Shukaku from Gaara. Kakashi could only sigh and inhale deep as he opened his one visible eye and turned to look at Tsunade once more. Just then, a knock on the door.

**Tsunade**: Yes?

Shizune came through the door with a pile of paper work. Tsunade frowned and lowered her head staring at the mountain of work she had been trying to avoid.

**Shizune**: You have done nothing in the last 2 days. Its time to atleast ACT like the Hokage.

**Tsunade**: Ok, fine then. Kakashi, I'll leave it up to you to introduce him to Naruto and Sakura.

Kakashi nodded yes and lefted the room, closing the door behind him.

**Kakashi**(to himself): So, this kid was trainined by the most wanted man in Konoha. I cant believe Itachi would ever train someone. I wonder who this kid really is.

Kakashi walked down the stairs and finally came to a stop just infront of Raikiri Tzu. Raikiri give him a small smile and folded his arms.

**Raikiri**: So, you are Sharingan Kakashi. Your reputation proceeds you, so there is no need to introduce yourself. However, my teammates, Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno, I would like to know alittle better.

**Kakashi**: Sure. Please meet us at the memorial stone in the forest at seven in the morning, so I can evaluate your teamwork.I need to get an understanding of your methods and cooperation skills before we can be assigned to missions.

**Raikiri**: But of course. I will be there.

Raikiri bowed to Kakashi and he turned arounded and disappears in a gust of wind. Kakashi looked at the sky and sighed.

**Kakashi**: Tomorrow will be very interesting. Now to inform Naruto and Sakura about the plans.

Naruto and Sakura were at Ichiraku Noodle Shop, eating their fill of ramen. Naruto finished his 13th bowl and pleed for more. Sakura placed her hand on her stomach after only finishing her third.

**Naruto**: More please!!!!

**Sakura**: Come on Naruto, you are going to explode if you eat anymore.

**Naruto**: Oh, stop it Sakura. You're babying me again.

**Sakura**: Well, if you stopped acting like a kid I wouldn't have to!

Naruto laughed out loud as he was given another bowl of ramen. Sakura could only sigh and lower her head, but just then, Kakashi appeared from outside and smiled at his two former students. Naruto looked up at Kakashi, as he sucked in the ramen from his chop sticks. Sakura also stopped to observe Kakashi.

**Kakashi**: Good afternoon guys.(he smiled)

**Sakura**: Why are you here Kakashi-sensei?

**Kakashi**: I need you two to please meet me tomorrow at the memorial stone at seven in the morning. You will be meeting your new partner.

**Naruto**: I thought after Sai lefted, we weren't going to be placed in four man squads?

**Kakashi**: Sorry Naruto, but Tsunade has requested that he joined our team. After all, we'll need all the help we can get when we attack Akatsuki and Orochimaru.

Naruto sighed. Kakashi walked away and started to jump from roof to roof. Sakura looked at Naruto. Naruto could read her mind. He nodded at Sakura and she nodded back.

**Naruto**: I understand Sakura. Lets just hope he'll be the piece we've been missing to get Sasuke back. We've been so close in the past.

**Sakura**: Yeah. Let's just hope we'll get along well with him.

Naruto finished his ramen fast and lefted with Sakura. They walked down the streets of Konoha as the hustle and bustle unfolded around them. People carrying goods, people shopping, happy drunks singing from bar doorways. It was an average day, until scream came from up ahead. Naruto and Sakura nodded to each other and ran up the street. Two young women were cornered by a team of city bandits. They had their swords unsheathed and laughed as their prey, scared and frightened, collapse to the ground from terror. However, as one of the men raised his sword, a gust of wind came from nowhere to blow him into the building to his left, knocking him out in the process. A shadowy figure came gliding down from the heavans. He wore a blue kimono and was engulfed in a yellow aura.

**Msytery Man**: Those who attack the defenseless are low life scum bags. I will teach you a lesson you will never forget.

**Bandit #3**: Oh yeah. Thats easy for you to say way up there. Come down and prove your more then talk!

The mystery man finally landed on the ground and opened his eyelids to revel his yellow pentagon eyes. The bandits wided their eyes as they realized who the person was.

**Bandit #5**: Run Away. He has the Hakumei Vijon, he's a Tzu member!!!!!!!

The man ran forword so fast, it was almost as if he vanished and reappeared next to the bandits. He swung a roundhouse kick to one of the men's face and sent him through the wooden fence behind him. He then quickly turned around as landed a hard punch into another bandit's stomach, knocking him out. The other two bandits ran for it was fast as they could, but it futile. The mystery man hold out back arms.

**Mystery Man**: Thunder Style: Lightning Whip!!!

Two yellow bolts of lightning shot out of his palms. They snaked their way towards the two running bandit and wrapped around their midsections.

**Mystery Man**: Taking advantage over women, and running from a challenge. You do not deserve to breath in this world...Ninja Art of Combination: Elemental Fusion(One whip turned green and was made of wind instead of the lightning bolt.) Time to die...Elemental Style: Raikaze Maelstorm!

The two whips began to constrict intil they slashed their way through their bodies. Naruto and Sakura watched in horror as the 4 halves fell to the ground, the blood pooling from them. There were people everywhere along the allyway now, even the two girls were eying their savior, yet they looked at him with a even more scared expression. The man looked around and inhaled deeply.

He then walked over to where Naruto and Sakura were standing. Both of thim looked at the man with horror, as he just simply walked past them. All of the other villagers just went on with life but still in awe. Naruto and Sakura could look wonder who the man was and whether or not he was an evil kinda guy. Then Neji, Tenten, and Rock Lee appeared from the restaurant the first bandit went into.

**Lee**: Naruto...Sakura, do you guy have any idea what that was about?

**Naruto**: No Lee, but he was strong with those whips. I just hope he is on our side.

**Neji**: No doubt. The one bandit said he had the "Hakumei Vijon", and "he's a Tzu Member". I wonder who in their clan did this? The Tzu's have been the Hyuuga's rival for decades, but they never bothered the village in anyway. Their eyes are stronger then both mine's and the Uchiha's combine. Those things give them unlimited power from nature itself. I'd hate to be on their bad side. Even Hiashi fears their head leader, Hakusho Tzu.

**Tenten**: Wow. A clan that makes even the mighty Hyuuga coware. That is very impressive. I wonder what one of there own would be doing in the middle of town. The clan family household is at the very southwest point of Konoha.

**Sakura**: Naruto...do you think that he might be the person Kakashi was talking about?

Naruto turned his head fast to stare at his pink haired comrade. If that guy was to be their partner, it would be like having another Sasuke.

**Naruto**: I hope not. He seems too head-strong from that little demotration.

**Neji**: Well Naruto, the Tzu family is a very wise and noble family, that was based on a single principle...Anger one moment, Tranquility the next. They show emotions only in the heat of battle, the main reason they are feared so much. You do not know their intentions intil it's too late.

Naruto and Sakura give Neji a confused look. Lee and Tenten only nodded towards their jounin teammate. After their talk, Neji, Lee,and Tenten walked off discussing their own matters. Naruto suggested that he walk Sakura home as it as getting late and they had a big day tomorrow. Sakura agreed and followed Naruto towards the twilight streets of Konoha. Naruto then turned to Sakura and blushed ever-so slightly.

**Naruto**: Sakura...I just remember something, when I came back to Konoha after training with Jirayia. When we reunited after those long 3 years, you could only look at me, smile, and ask questions about how we've grown over time and how we both looked towards each other. Why exactly?

Sakura blushed and turned to the opposite of her face, away from Naruto's.

**Sakura**: I guess...you know...after so long...I guess I got kinda lonly, and wanted to feel noticed again. Kakashi was always out training or doing some sort of mission. You were gone and Tsunade really lefted my alone to train on my own. Even Shizune didn't pay too much attention to me. Sure they showed congradulations when i passed my Medical-nin test and mastered those medical ninjutsus, but something never felt right...intil you came back...I guess what I'm trying to say was...I missed you after all that time.

Sakura's voice started to break like she was going to collapse as flashbacks of those lonely days, weeks, months, years...they gave her a sense of unimportance in anyone's life but her own. Sakura then finally broke down and cried. Naruto tried to apologize for bringing up the subject, but it was too late, the damage had been done. Naruto could only ponder the reason Sakura missed him so much. Did she have some secret attraction to him this whole time and just bottled it up? Or was she that alone while he was gone? Naruto pulled out a small towel from his ninja bag and handed it to Sakura. She took it gently and began to dab her eyes with the towel.

**Naruto**: Please forgive me Sakura, but its ok. I missed you the whole time. Jirayia alway tried to hook me up with a girl in every damn town but I couldn't. The only girl I ever wanted was here, in Konoha. I was just hoping she'd feel the same way.

Sakura now looked at Naruto with confusion as too, one, Why Jirayia would force a boy onto a women(she'll have to give him a piece of her mind later on) and two, why Naruto would give up all of that, just for her.

**Naruto**: Ever since Ninja Acdemy, I've always liked you Sakura, but because of 'him' and my reputation, I always feared that I'd be alone forever, like I was before Sandanime offer me a chance to become a ninja. I tried tried my fucking hardest to impress you but it was all about Sasuke. I couldn't help but wanna quit on everything. Then everything fell into place, The Chunnin Exams, Him leaving for Orochimaru, Fightning Akatsuki, Training with Jirayia, then when I came back, I was hoping that everything would be fine between us, as you became more obivilous towards how I felt about you, how I still feel about you...Sakura...I love..!

But before Naruto could finish his sentence, Sakura had jumped up and kissed Naruto on the lips. Naruto could only stare wide-eyed as he finally was given his first true kiss with a women. Sakura released herself from Naruto as she gave him a hug and proceed to cry on his shoulder. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sakura. Maybe their future could be bright, without Sasuke, but still...They must find him as he was still apart of the spirit of Team seven. Naruto helped Sakura get back on her footing as they continued you walk towards Sakura's house. As they arrived, Naruto opened the door for her. Sakura giggled and walked inside waving to him.

**Sakura**: See you tomorrow morning at seven.

**Naruto**: Bye, Sakura. See you there!

Naruto ran off towards his house now and Sakura watch him with a smile. Sakura's mother then approached her daughter from the inside and placed a hand on her shoulder.

**Sakura's Mom**: A new boyfriend, sweetie?

Sakura chuckled again but shoke her head no. Her mother laughed as they both walked inside. - Naruto arrived at his own doorway. He felt light as a feather. Could Sakura finally be in love with him? He smiled and entered his small living quarters. He quickly got undressed and got into bed. He dreamed about a future with Sakura, a happy life...someone he'd never had before.

Mean while at the Memorial statue in the training forest, Kakashi and Raikiri already were waiting 12 hours ahead. This was insanely early by anyone's standreds but they had planned an 'activity' to help speed the time.

**Kakashi**(raising his headband): Ok Raikiri, lets see if your powers can cut through my Lightning Edge. Scine you control lightning, and this attack can slash lightning, It will be your ultimate test.

**Raikiri**(opening pentagon eyes): Fine Kakashi. Your Lightning Edge versus my Twilight Blade. Lightning versus Lightning.

Kakashi and Raikiri formed their hand seals and began to charge their attacks.

**Kakashi**: LIGHTNING EDGE!!!!!!!!

**Raikiri**: TWILIGHT BLADE!!!!!!!!!!!!

The two jounin ran head first into each other...the sound within the arround was suddenly surpressed into absolutely quiet, then like a super nova, the force of their attack's explodes, the sound itself destroying the landscape. the entire village quaked as a thunder storm appeared in the skies. Kakashi and Raikiri appeared through the smoke as both glowing in their chakra's. Kakashi's blue glow was spinning in the wind and Raikiri's yellow aura sparked as through it was electric.

**Raikiri**: You know I'm stronger then you Kakashi, but that was a good move. Never thought that you'd go for the outside of my arm.

Kakashi smirked as the two ninja's charged and faced off one again, as the skies roared with thunder and poured rain apon the battlefield. The Tzu family principal...A stormy philosophy, from angry to calm.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**.: Author Notes :. **

I hoped that didn't suck for everyone ;. I hope to have chapter two out as soon as possible. Please give me review as too how your experience went with this story. I'm really proud of my work and YES this is a NaruSaku story, yet with a twist of adventure and action.


	2. Another Tailed Beast of Konoha

**.: Naruto Chronicles: Twilight Heroes :.**

.: Review :.

We were introduced to the newest member of team seven, Raikiri of the Tzu Clan, who demostrated his powers to Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura (however Sakura and Naruto did not know who he was.). Naruto confessed his love finally for Sakura and she accepted. Raikiri and Kakashi waited the 12 hours before the team united for a test, but showing each their true powers in combat.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.: Chapter Two - Another Tailed Beast of Konoha :.

The sun rose on the morning. The birds resumed flight after their sleep. Dew fell from the trees and life renewed for a new day. At the memorial statue however, things looked bad. Kakashi and Raikiri both were exhausted and barely able to move after fighting nonstop for eight and a half hours. Both had multiple slashes through their clothing and skin. Every inche of their bodies still soaked with rain from Raikiri's storm.Both were lying down in puddles of water and blood. They'd both been out cold for two hours and Naruto and Sakura were set to arrive in thirty minutes, of coarse they didn't know. Kakashi opened his eyes to see Raikiri sitting down, wrapping his right arm in bandages. His back was turned to Kakashi, with the top of his Kimono off, Kakashi could see a very long scar running down in a diagonal line, with much smallers one around it.

**Raikiri**: So you're finally awake Kakashi.

Raikiri put the top of his Kimono back on as he was finished giving himself first aid. He paused to create afew hand signs and placed his right hand over his heart.

**Raikiri**: Mystic Palm Jutsu.

The cuts on his skin healed themselves and all the bruises he obtained subsided. Kakashi was surprize to learn he knew medical ninjutsu's too. Raikiri then got up slowly and tried to regain his balance. He then walked over to Kakashi and healed him as well with what little chakra he had left.

**Raikiri**: Man. Even I am out of chakra now. The biggest down side to my bloodline limit, I can only control current elements, I still need chakra to summon them when they are not present. Making a thunder storm last those long hours and using all those ninjutus's really drained me. At least my eyes prevents your eyes from coping them, ah Kakashi?

Raikiri chuckled as Kakashi got to his feet and leaned up against a tree to prevent falling over. Kakashi lowered his headband back over his Sharingan Eye, and took in a nice deep breath. Kakashi was amazed at his powers. A seventeen year old was able to show enough power to defeat one of Konoha's strongest jounin, and still has the energy to laugh and maintain his composure...It reminded him alot like Naruto. He saw Raikiri as a combination of his three former students, The energy and stamina of Naruto - The control and precision of Sakura - The power and attitude of Sasuke, yet calm and relaxed, much like himself. Maybe he'll fit right in. Raikiri grabbed a rubber band from his ninja pouch and tied his hair back into its ponytail and sat on one of the three logs in the ground.

**Raikiri**: Man these things are old. Good thing I was never tied to one of these. Itachi used to train me here all the time. Then again, it's also where he changed my life forever.

Kakashi looked at him with confusion.

**Kakashi**: Really? How so.

**Raikiri**: He used a sealing jutsu on me to seal away my elemental ninjutsu's. I can only control wind and lightning because of my bloodline limit, but before he sealed away my powers, I could use 6 elements, and only Itachi knows the sealing jutsu, and how to get rid of it. I hate it, I could be four time stronger without this stupid thing.

Raikiri put his hand on his stomach. He sighed and looked up at the sky with a smile.Kakashi didn't know what to say. Itachi did something to a private student, what Kurenai did too her's these few years back. Kakashi thought to himself, jokingly, that the Hokage should ban sealing jutsu's on students, but laughed himself out of that silly idea. Raikiri then began to analyze the shadows.

**Raikiri**: At the sun's current position and the shadows on the ground, Its about 7:20, so Naruto and Sakura should be arriving soon.

Kakashi and Raikiri stood there for another 9 minutes talking about nonsense and activities that needed to be done around the village that they'd do after they were done with this introduction. Then, Naruto and Sakura appeared in the distance,talking and...holding hands...! Kakashi saw this and smiled with a chuckle.

**Kakashi**: They're here Raikiri.

**Raikiri**: Finally.

Raikiri and Kakashi walked together at the center of the training sight and Naruto and Sakura let go of each others hand and pointed at Raikiri.

**Naruto**: AHHHHHH...your the guy who beat up those bandits the other day...that Tzu Clan Member!!!!!

**Sakura**: Kakashi, what is the meaning of this!? He KILLED two people yesterday!

Kakashi looked at Raikiri, he could only lower his head and close his eyes.

**Kakashi**: Well Raikiri. I'll have to report that to Tsunade after this is over. You'll be several puinshed for that if it's true.

**Raikiri**: Yeah I know. It's alright.

**Kakashi**: Well, the one in the orange jump suit is Naruto Uzumaki. He is a clone master and also knows the Yondanime's ultimate attack, the Rasengan. He was trained by myself, the Sandanime and Jirayia, the Toad Sannin.

Naruto placed his hands behind his head and gave Raikiri one of his wide grins, as Raikiri smiled back. Kakashi then waved his hand over to Sakura.

**Kakashi**: and this is Sakura Haruno. Sakura is a medical-nin. She also has one of the most concentrated chakra network of any kuniochi in this village, giving her pinpoint release thus making her very powerful in taijutsu. She also has an above-average eye for detecting genjutsus and dispelling them. She was trained by myself and Tsuande herself, along with her advisor, Shizune.

Sakura gave Raikiri a bow as he bowed back. Kakashi then waved to Raikiri...

**Kakashi**: Naruto and Sakura, this is Raikiri Tzu, your new teammate. He is a member of the Tzu Clan. He is a jounin and a powerful one. He is an elemental's master and possess his own signature attack using his bloodline limit, Hakumei Vijon, known as the Twilight Blade. He was trained by Sandanime, his own clan, and Itachi Uchiha.

Naruto and Sakura gasped at the sound of Itachi's name. Naruto looked worried as Raikiri opened his eyes and gave alittle chuckle.

**Raikiri**: Don't worry. It was when we were apart of ANBU, and it was only for acouple months. He lefted right after I joined. Every since then, I either taught myself and trained with my own clan.

Naruto and Sakura kinda took a sigh of relief but remember that he still knew the brother of the person they have been trying to rescue for the past 3 years. Kakashi cleared his throat and looked at Raikiri.

**Kakashi**: Raikiri, how much of your chakra have to recovered?

**Raikiri**: Only about fourteen percent, but if you want us to fight then I think that should be enough for me to pull off something.

Naruto and Sakura both looked annoyed and mad at Raikiri. At only fourteen percent of his chakra, he thinks he can beat them.

**Naruto**: Oh come on now! There is no way we can loss to you if your THAT drained!

**Sakura**: Yeah, that is a huge claim. No one that exhausted can win a battle unless they were fighting children.

**Inner Sakura**: Yeah you bastard! You can never defeat me, I'm everything thats women!!!! CHA!!!!

Raikiri smirked and nodded over to Kakashi.

**Kakashi**: Ok then, To test how you guys can work as a team. Naruto and Sakura will fight Raikiri...one on one. The first to fight him will be Sakura.

Sakura clapped her hands together and smiled as she got into her fighting stance. Raikiri simply fodded his arms and closed his eyes. Yellow static chakra began to swirl around him as the cloud grew dark and covered the entire sky. Thunder began to roar and lightning flashed across the ever-darkening sky. Raikiri finally reopened his eyes and stared at Sakura. Sakura looked into his eyes to seem them in the shape of a pentagon and glowing yellow.

**Sakura**: So, this that the Hakumei Vijon bloodline limit?

**Raikiri**: Yes. This is only using five percent of my chakra. I just hope its enough.

Sakura leaned down and charged at Raikiri with a fist rolling back. Raikiri unfolded his arms and held out his left arm and Sakura swung her right fist. Raikiri was able to catch it with his held out arm, but was shot back when she release the chakra in her hand, sending Raikiri tumbling backwards into a tree. Sakura gave herself alittle pat on the back as Raikiri got back up. He concentrated his powers. Rain then began pour on the ground. Another percent of chakra used, this wasn't good. Raikiri formed six seals and then clapped his hands together.

**Raikiri**: Thunder Style: Static Armour Jutsu!

His chakra leaked from his body and formed a barrier of electricity around his body, maybe him immune to standred taijutsu attacks. He then charged at Sakura and punched Sakura in the stomach so fast, she couldn't react. Sakura's mouth opened wide as spit came shooting out. Naruto then began cheering from the sidelines.

**Naruto**: Come on Sakura!!! You can beat this guy!!!

Kakashi laughed to himself. Kakashi couldn't even beat Raikiri, without having to knock himself out, Sakura was not match for him. Naruto would be too much for him though. At Raikiri's current exhausted state, Raikiri would only be able to hold him off for about 10 minutes and then would be defeat by either Kyuubi's energy or a last ditch effort with Rasengan...Unless...

**Raikiri**: Wind Style: Tornado Spin!

Raikiri spun rapidly as he sent Sakura skyward. In mid air, she tried to just mystic palm to protect herself from the fall but Raikiri was a step ahead...

**Raikiri**: Thunder Style: Static Jolt!

From his hands shot many electrical bolts of pure electricty. Most of them hit Sakura with must force as she was shocked with over 500 volts, cause her own vital organs to knock herself out. She decended from the heavans as Naruto caught her before she hit the ground. Naruto stared at Raikiri, knowing it was his turn to fight him. Not wasting any time, Naruto created eight clones of himself and charged at Raikiri with a blind rage of emotions. Raikiri got ready, knowing he'd have to use straight Taijutsu to conserve as much chakra as possible. He performed a roundhouse kick to one of the clones knocking it into another one, causing them to disappear. He then dodged two others and the real naruto hit him in the face. Naruto was anger...too anger...Kakashi knew that Naruto doesn't handle sadness and ager too well...its lead to bad things.

**Naruto**: You could have killed her you bastard!

Naruto grabbed Raikiri by his collar and punched him again in the stomach. Red chakra was beginning to leak from Naruto. His eyes were pulsing, his nails growing...his teeth enlarging...the Kyuubi was emerging. Kakashi ran over to where Sakura laid and took her to safety was the battle was going to be very dangerous. Raikiri regained his footing...only 8 percent of his chakra left and he's already unleasing the Kyuubi...he had no other escape...he had to fight him on an equal ground...

**Raikiri**: Naruto. Your not the only one with a high ranked beast in you. You may have 1 more tail then I do...but mine is far superior...!!!!

Raikiri closed his eyes and reopened them...zero percent chakra. His eyes were now yellow and in the shape of a star. Naruto's red eyes looked at him with fury. Raikiri was now glowing in gold chakra. Raikiri was the holder of the eight tailed beast...the dragon know as Seriyu.

**Raikiri**: A Fox versus a Dragon...this should be interesting.

Naruto yelled as the power of Kyuubi unleased and charged at Raikiri. Raikiri ran straight at naruto as their fist connented. The explosion that followed destroyed the surrounding area, as the both of them flew backwards about thirty feet. They'd have to finish it with one shot, for the battle was dead even now. Naruto created a clone and created his Odama Rasengan. His eyes glowed with fury and ager. Raikiri performed a 15 seal sequence as the static force around his body morphed and formed into a compressed ball in his hand. Both of them charged at the other and threw their hands infront of them.

**Naruto**: OODAMA RASENGAN!!!!!

**Raikiri**: HAKUMEI HEIJIN!!!!!! (Twilight Blade)

Kakashi watched at it appeared that time itself slowed as the two super-charged attacks were going head on. The attacks collided and a shockwave of a bomb destroyed everything by it's force alone. A fifteen foot crater formed underneath their feet, causing them to desend into the Earth. The two attacks were both irrestible forces meeting unmovable objects. At Naruto's unstable state and Raikiri's depleted weakness, the two were at a stalemate. Then, the attack's finally bounced and sent both Naruto and Raikiri flying backwards thought everything they hit. Kakashi had to dodge and shield Sakura as debris came shooting past them like bullets.

**Kakashi**: Absolutely Incredible. Those two kids were able to generate that much power!? I don't even wanna imagine what kind of force that would have created if Naruto and Raikiri were at full chakra and both in control of themselves.

Kakashi jumped onto a tree, still with Sakura on his back. He waited at the dust cloud finally settled. Raikiri and Naruto both managed to get up slowly. They were both back in their normal states and both completely exhausted of chakra. Kakashi chuckled and smiled, at their will and determination. Both Raikiri and Naruto began to slowly charge at each other, both stumbling intil Kakashi got between them.

**Kakashi**: Ok guys. Thats enough for day, we need to get Sakura checked at the hospital, same as with you two. You can't do any missions if your injured.

Kakashi smirked as Naruto took Sakura of his back and placed her on his. Naruto looked at her face over his right shoulder and saw her face so close to his. She was so beautiful when she was asleep. They both began to walk down the path and back towards the Village. Raikiri then turned to Naruto.

**Raikiri**: Sorry about that Naruto...about Sakura I mean. She should be fine, because of my weaken state, there was no way I could generate enough electricity to kill anyone.

**Naruto**: Thanks for the re-insurance Raikiri. That was a good battle though. The was the second time my oodama rasengan was canceled. So how did you end up with the 8-tailed dragon in you?

**Raikiri**: Thats a long and dreadful story. The Dragon Seriyu used to be a monk from the Cloud Village, that made his way all the way to the Tzu Clan estate. He was powerful and wise, but when in battle he was emotional unstable. His emotions caused him to almost destroy our entire clan, but they were able to seal him inside a jar and continoue living. This was a hundred and seventeen years ago though. When a hundred years passed, the seal was finally broken and they were forced to seal the demon in person to prevent it was release again. That person was me. My clan taught me how to deal with it as a kid for the demon would control my emotions and it was so bad, it drove me to kill my own father. It took me 10 years until I was finally able to surpress his chakra and channel it into my own. Since then, I've grown acustom to his methods and have grown into the person before you.

Naruto looked at Raikiri as he smiled at him. It was nice having another carrier like him around. Ever since Gaara had his taken by Akatsuki, he was again one of a kind. Naruto adjusted Sakura on his back more comfortably. Kakashi looked at Naruto and smiled.

**Kakashi**: So Naruto, what do you think about Raikiri filling in the fourth spot on team seven?

**Naruto**: Why not! It might be fun having a new person with us in Konoha was is not acustom to the city life.

Naruto smiled at Raikiri who laughed.

**Raikiri**: Thank you for accepting me. I'm sure the city life won't mess me up to bad.

Naruto laughed and they reached the gate back into Konoha. They walked down the crowded streets as Raikiri observed the hustle and bustle of the people. They walked down to the end of the street and finally came to the front of the hospital. They all walked inside and Naruto sat Sakura down in a chair. Kakashi reported their situation to the front desk, as the women behind the counter went to see if there were any rooms avalible. Just then, Ino and Shikamaru appeared down the hallway, walking towards the main lobby. Ino was talking to Shikamaru, while he just looked annoyed. Naruto saw them and shouted out.

**Naruto**: Hey Ino ,Shikamaru! How'ya doing!?!?!

Ino and Shikamaru looked up to see them all beat up, rips in their clothing, and scratched all across their faces. Ino then looked over to see Sakura completely knocked up, with a long cut across her left cheek.

**Ino**: What on earth happened to you guys!? You look like hell!

**Raikiri**: Training.

Ino looked at Raikiri was confussion of who he was. At closer inspection though, she looked at Raikiri with her normal eyes and smirked and gave a slight wink.

**Ino**: And you are you handsome?

**Shikamaru**: Oh come on already Ino. Do you have to flirt with every new boy you see!? This is so troublesome.

Raikiri laughed as he looked at Ino. He had to admit that she was cute, but with his inexperience with women, he just acted like himself.

**Raikiri**: My name is Raikiri Tzu. I'm the new member of team seven. May I ask who you two are?

**Ino**: I'm Ino Yamanaka, and this is Shikamaru Nara. We're both from team ten, but enough about us, what about you!?

Raikiri put his head behind his head and closed his eyes, but lucky for him, Naruto changed the subject.

**Naruto**: So what are you guys doing here, anyways?

**Shikamaru**: We're visiting Chouji. He ate too much BBQ yesterday and fell ill, the big oaf.

Naruto laughed and Shikamaru sighed in his unique troublesome way. Ino was too busy watching Raikiri pace the lobby intil he came to a stop at a walk and leaned against it, folding his arms and closing his eyes. Ino went over next to him and tried to engage him in conversation.

**Ino**: I've never seen you before. Were did you come from?

**Raikiri**: I'm from the Tzu clan. We live in the most south-western part of Konoha. It's very remote, so I'm used to his kinda hustle and bustle.

**Ino**: Thats amazing. You know, if you want, I can help you find your way around the village.

**Raikiri**: Thats very kind of you Ino but that wont be nes...

**Kakashi**: Ok Raikiri. The doctors are ready to see us. I'll be find, so I'll meet up with you guys later.

**Raikiri**: Ok Kakashi.

Kakashi left the hospital and jumped outta sight. He head for the Hokage mansion. Naruto picked Sakura back up and carried her into her room. Raikiri followed suit and he waved Ino bye. Ino gave him another wink before exiting the hospital with Shikamaru. The doctor opened a the door to the room they'd be sleeping in for the night to recover. Naruto placed Sakura down on one of the beds and covered her in one of the blankets. Raikiri walked up and placed a bandage on her cheek where he cut her during their match. and inhaled deeply...two percent recovered. He formed four hand seals and placed both hands over her heart.

**Raikiri**: Mystic Palm Jutsu.

Green chakra glowed from his hands as Sakura's cuts and bruises disappears. Raikiri then dropped his hands and felt the exhausted state kick back in.

**Raikiri**: I healed her cut before it could form a scar. I do think she'd like me very much after she realized I left a scar on her face.

Raikiri laughed and smiled as he went to his bed and sat down. Naruto placed his hand on her right cheek and began to rub it gently with his thumb. He smiled at Sakura and closed his eyes. Raikiri watched as he bent over and kiss her on her lips every-so softly. Raikiri smiled, realizing why Naruto reacted so violently against him.

**Raikiri**: How it must fell to be in love. I've never felt it myself, but I'm happy for you Naruto.

Naruto smiled as he walked over to his bed and layed down. Before long, all three slept quietly...at nine o'clock in the morning. What a way to screw up a perfectly good afternoon, by recovering in the hospital.

Meanwhile Kakashi arrived at the Hokage's Mansion and entered Tsunade's office. Tsunade was at her desk with Shizune to her left. She looked up at Kakashi and smiled.

**Tsunade**: So...how did it go?

**Kakashi**: The boy is powerful...no doubt there, and the team has accepted him, but there is a matter I'll like to share with you about him.

**Tsunade**: Oh...and what would that be.

**Kakashi**: Raikiri is holding the eight-tailed demon inside him...Seriyu.

Tsunade dropped her pen and looked at Kakashi was worry.

**Tsunade**: So now we have two people living in the village who Akatsuki wants. Dammit all. Let's just hope they dont know that is carrying it. Fighting off two Akatsuki members is hard enough. I dont wanna have to fight four in my own VILLAGE!!!!!!!

**Kakashi**: What if he told Itachi that he was carrying the demon?

**Tsunade**: Then I hope we can survive these next couple of months without having to be attacked by them.

Tsunade grabbed her pen again and continued to finish her paperwork. Kakashi exited the office and lefted for his house.

Meanwhile...somewhere in an unknown place.

**Itachi**: So the plan is simple. Me and Kisame will capture the Kyuubi, while Zetsu and Deidara will capture Seriyu. Remember, Konoha is still the most powerful country so be aware of your surroundings. We dont need any unnessicary deaths or injures.

**Kisame**: Sounds perfect to me.

**Zetsu**: I concur.

Deidara only nodded. He didn't look forward to having to fight Kakashi again...not after last time.

**Itachi**: We leave for this mission in 3 days. So prepare now and get some rest. We'll need all our chakra for this one...fighting two beast will be difficult.

**All**: Yes!

They disappeared in a puff of smoke...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**.: Author's Note :.**

Well thats it for chapter two. I hope to get the third chapter up soon. Dont worry, the romance will happen later(I'm planning on chapter four or five for the first part), so for all your prevert, I AM GETTING TO IT. Now please review this story and tell me how I'm doing. Your comment will drive me to making his story better for your future enjoyment...Thank You.


	3. An Old Reunion Raikiri Versus Itachi

**.: Naruto Chronicles - Twilight Heroes :.**

.: Review :.

The Team Seven Training ended with a bang, as sakura was knocked out cold, and Raikiri showd that he was the holder of the eight-tailed beast, the dragon Seriyu. At the Hospital, Ino began flirting with Raikiri, will it grow...Will Naruto and Sakura's love evolve...What will Tsunade do about Akatsuki...and what are THEY planning!?!?! We go back to the story!!!!(this is three days later so Akatsuki will be attacking his chapter, so scream Itachi fans)'

**.: Author's Note :.**

When you read the fight scene, All the battles are happening at the same time, but i just split them up. So when you see how many heal seals Raikiri forms and when the defeat people meet up with people still fightning, you'll know in advance that the confusion is alright when he read this FIRST!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.: Chapter Three - An Old Reunion, Hakumei Vijon Versus Mangekyou Sharingan :.

The sun rose on a beautiful day in Konoha. The birds sang their happy melody...the people in the streets full of life...the sky was a rich blue, blanketed by small powder white clouds. It was harmony. Naruto woke up from his sleep as the sun's rays glowed from his window. He opened his eyes, leaned up and let out a big yawn. He let his hands drop to his bed when suddenly...his left hand hit a large bump underneath the covers. He looked over and wided his eyes...Sakura was sleeping right next to him.

**Naruto**(In his head): What is the world is going on here!?!?! Why is Sakura is my room...BED!?!?!?

He looked around to see if anyone else was in his room. He had no idea what was going on. He moved down his sheets...she lucky was dressed. He bent down to and kissed her cheek...but then, two splitters pierced his lips. He blinked from the surprize and reopened his eyes...a log was laying down next to him.

**Naruto**: WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON...WHERE DID SAKURA GO!?!?!?!?!

Laugher came from his closet and Raikiri, Kiba, and Shikamaru fall out almost breaking the door. Naruto popped out of his bed and pointed a finger at his friends.

**Naruto**: Why would you guys do such a horrible trick and put me under genjutsu like that!?!?!?!

**Raikiri**: So Naruto, they made me do it. They made it sound so fun, it was all Kiba's idea though.

Raikiri raised his hands as a self-defense. Naruto raised his hands to form the Shadow Clone seal and created eight clones. Raikiri, Kiba, and Shikamaru all ran out of the room with the clones in hot pursuit. Naruto gave a sigh of relief and looked at the log. He grabbed it and chucked it out his window. Raikiri, Shikamaru, and Kiba finally escaped the clones in the middle of the village. They took in deep breaths and laughed at their success. They split up and went there seperate ways. Raikiri was glad that his punishment was over...having to fill in for Iruka at the school was fun and everything, but he didn't have clue one about teaching kids. He walked around the village, smiling at the what an ordinary life was like. He took a right turn and decided to visit the person who had been the nicest to him, since she helped him in his punishment as an excuss to spend time with him. He opened a door and a bell rang. The smell of flowers caught his nose and he felt relaxed. The scent of something so beautiful was always calming, The Tzu clan always had wonderful gardens, it was the main contributor to their tranquile lifestyle. A person then entered the room and walked behind the counter. It was Ino's mother. She smiled and looked at Raikiri.

**Mother**: Is there anything I can help you with?

**Raikiri**: No not really. Do you know where Ino Yamanaka is? She said she wanted to meet me today.

**Mother**: Oh, you must be Raikiri Tzu. Ino can't stop talking about you. She had to help her father about an hour ago. They're helping Tsunade interagate a person who broke into the village last night.

**Raikiri**: I thought I saw something last night. Please tell people around the area to go to shelter NOW!

Raikiri went running out of the store and torwards the Hokage's mansion. He pushed up the sleeve of his left arm. There was a glowing black burn on his skin.

**Raikiri**: I thought so. Itachi is coming. This seal glows whenever he is close. Their Chakra is connected. The more it grows, the weaker I get. I always knew he was jealous of my powers. So now he's come to defeat me once and for all. We'll just see about that.

Raikiri jumped from building top to building to and finally on top of the mansion. He formed several advanced hand seals.

**Raikiri**: Ninja Art of Teleportion: Phasing Jutsu!

Raikiri's body and cloths turned see though and weight less. He then went through the walls down to the basement. He activiated his Twilight eyes and found their location. He went down from the ceiling and turned solid again. He looked at the person tied up in the chair. He saw Ino, Inoich, Kakashi, Anko, and Tsunade. They all looked in surprize that he appeared from the ceiling like a ghost.

**Tsunade**: How in the WORLD did you learn to move through walls!?

**Raikiri**: No time to explain. Itachi is coming!

He pulled up his sleeve and showed them his cursed seal. It was glowing a dark black now.

**Raikiri**: This curse seal is connected with Itachi's chakra and it glows darker when he is close. The more it glows, the weaker I am.

The person in the chair struggled to get out. Tsunade looked worried. Kakashi and Anko looked at each other and nodded. They ran out of the room and went to inform the ANBU unit to help defend the village and evacuate. Ino looked at Raikiri with worried eyes. She ran up to Raikiri and grabbed his arm.

**Ino**: Itachi!? You mean Itachi Uchiha!? We're in big trouble then. With Akatsuki and everything. I've fought against them, and I dont think I can do this again.

**Raikiri**: Dont worry. We cant fail. We're ready.

Ino smiled but was still worried. Inoichi grabbed his daughter as the went to help in the retreat of the village people. Tsunade knocked out the prisoner and went to sound the alarm for all ninja to mobilize. Raikiri reformed his Phasing Jutsu and soared upwards. He went to the top of a very tall building. There he was met by Hiashi, Neji, and Hinata Hyuuga. All three of them had on their Byakuugan and were looked out into the distances.

**Hinata**: There is no sign of anyone yet.

**Raikiri**: They dont hide their moves. They have no need to. They are far superior the people understand. The nine beasts would have trouble against them.

**Neji**: Dont worry. With all of us, they will never win.

**Raikiri**: This is their playing field though. They are waiting for us to be prepared as possible and then they'll strike from everywhere. We need to change it to mine...Hiashi, could to quickly draw on his building a summoning seal using a 8 trigrams divination seal?

**Hiashi**: Sure.

Hiashi began to draw in blood the seal. Neji and Hinata joined in. Raikiri took up a kunai as they completed and cut his right palm to where blood began to drip everywhere. The seal glowed gold and the skies turned dark. He drew three circles in a triangle around the seal and asked for them to give him half their chakra and to sent in the circles. they performed a dog seal and Raikiri began a cadunce of a two thousand seal jutsu.

**Raikiri**: This summoning jutsu has been in my family for a hundred years, It's said to give the user power to cut down God himself. I've never used it yet, and I just hope I can control it. Dog ox horse dragon snake rat rat dragon ox horse bird monkey dog rat ox...

The seal went on, the Hyuuga's still concentrating. The skies grew even darker. The four Akatsuki member arrivied. Itachi looked at the skies.

**Itachi**: Raikiri...what do you think you're doing?

Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Rock Lee, Tenten, Kiba, Shino, Kakashi, and Anko all arrivided at the gates to meet them. They all got into a fightning stance and the battle began. They split off into four matches. Naruto and Sakura fought Itachi, InoShikaChou Fought Kisame, Kiba, Shino and Lee fought Zetsu, and Kakashi, Anko and Tenten fought Deidara. Raikiri and the hyuuga still were concentrated on the jutsu. He had only performed eighty-eigh of the seals, still nine hundred and twelve to go. Chouji made himself expande as his fist came to almost crushing Kisame. Kisame ran foward as Shikamaru caught him in a shadow possession but it faded into a water clone. Kisame dropped from the skie and kicked Shikamaru in the back, knocking him acouple feet away. Ino tossed several kunai and shuriken his way before performing a flying kick. Kisame dodged it and sent his elbow into her stomach. She dropped to the ground as Chouji went into his ball form.

**Chouji**: MEAT TANK!!!!

Chouji charged at Kisame. Kisame raised his samehade and tried to slash at chouji by he was caught in Shikamaru shadow possession again. Shikamaru smiled and he let go at the last minute as Chouji steamrolled into Kisame with all his strength. Raikiri continued his seals...three hundred down...seven-hundred to go. Kisame got up slowly.

------------------------------------------

Kiba and Akamaru had performed their main beast clone technique and both swalled a soldier's pill. They charged Zetsu with rage. They started their attack, Gatsuuga, and aimed right at him. Zetsu just sunk below ground and traveled underneath Shino. Shino unleased his Kikai bugs to the ground to help stop Zetsu by sucking the chakra out of the ground itself. It worked enough to make Zetsu resurface and Lee charged and was able to hit Zetsu hard in the face. His fly-trap body then grabbed Lee's hand and threw him across the landscape. Kiba charged again and this time hit Zetsu with his Gatsuuga. Zetsu fell to the ground hurt, but he was able to stand back up. Five Hundred and thrity two Seals formed.

------------------------------------------

Tenten began to throw Kunai, Katanas, shurkien, swords, all of her other weaponry at all of the little clay animals. Deidara was a long ranged fighter, same as Tenten with her weapons. Kakashi and Anko worked together as Tenten provided a good decoy. Anko reached her and grabed a Kunai. She licked the tip of it as always and raced after Deidara, slashing at his right arm and scratching it. Deidara was in a pickle. All the other Akatsuki members fought teenagers, she had to fight two older jounin. Kakashi charged his Lightning Blade and raced off to follow Anko. As Anko's attack hit, Kakashi followed and hit Deidara's hand straight on, destroying his left hand. Deidara had flashbacks of went Kakashi did something similar last time they fought in the Wind Country. He hated Kakashi for being stronger, but he knew he'd last longer. With his right hand, Deidara created and manipulated thousands of all ant-like clay dolls and sent them off using chakra strings. He closed his hand and had them all exploded, leveling the surrounding houses. The Village would be destroyed in no time at this rate. Seven hundred and sixty nine seals complete.

------------------------------------------

Naruto created twenty-four clones and charged at Itachi. Itachi just stood in one place as the he calmy dodged every kick and punch so smoothly. Sakura punched the grow behind him as a decoy to the real Naruto as he connected to Itachi's stomach. He puffed into a log, a subsitution jutsu. Itachi appeared behind Sakura and chopped her in the neck. She fell motionless and Naruto charged with rage and attacked. He was again powrful to stop the powerful ninja.

**Itachi**: You have hatred Naruto, unlike my foolish brother. Yet, like him, you lack power itself. You could never defeat me. Now hand over Kyuubi.

**Naruto**: Never Itachi. You will die today. Then Sasuke can forget about revenge and return to normal!

Naruto yelled as the red chakra leaked from everywhere. He went into the Kyuubi form and charged after Itachi. Itachi was able to use a basic clone himself and trick Naruto into attacking the wrong one. Itachi smirked as he formed eight seals in less then a second.

**Itachi**: Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!

Itachi shot fire from his mouth as hit Naruto. It burnt his cloths, but his Kyuubi form was almost immune to the blaze. Naruto charged again and swung a powerful punch. Itachi dodged it but Naruto's chakra went his way and hit Itachi in the face, sending him flying backwards. Itachi was no annoyed. Itachi activated his Mangakyou Sharingan and faced his battle. One Thousand hand seals. Half way there.

------------------------------------------

Kisame charged at Chouji who was now pretty exhausted. He reached into his bag and grabbed his three-pill box. He grabbed the green pill and ate it fast. His power's tripled as he stood down Kisame's attack and countered his a partial-expansion jutsu of his arm and hit Kisame with enough force to drive him into and through a house. Kisame got up slowly and charge. Shikamaru throw three Kunai at his feet, with explosive tags on him. They exploded underneath Kisame sending him into the air. Ino throw serval more explosive tag at him in the air and again hit Kisame dead on. Chouji then ate the yellow pill, increasing his power more and more. He expanded both his arms to the size of building, and grabbed Kisame.

**Chouji**: Akamichi SLAM!!!!

He slammed him into the ground, causing the landscape to quake and crack apart. Kisame laided there motion less. Chouji collapsed from exhausted as Ino and Shikamaru went to his aid. Kisame was able to retreat and went back to the gate. One Thousand Two Hunred and Eight.

------------------------------------------

Zetsu hit Shino with his Earth Style and knocked him to the ground. Kiba and Akamaru charged with Gatsuuga again and scratched Zetsu on his arm. He yelled his pain and he formed several seals, however, his otherhalf argued.

**Zetsu**: No no...use the Mudslide Jutsu

**Zetsu**: No, I'm using Rock Shield Jutsu.

Shino got an idea and he used his insects to bond Zetsu's hands and feet in one place. Lee got the hint and charged up.

**Lee**: Gai Sensi...I hereby stand to honor and protect my own Shinobi way...ARGHHHHH FIRST GATE, GATE OF OPENING RELEASE!

Lee glowed in white chakra but he wasn't done Zetsu needed to be taught a lesson. Secondary lotus would not be enough to knock out an Akatsuki member.

**Lee**: SECOND GATE, GATE OF REST...RELEASE...AND NOW...THIRD GATE, GATE OF LIFE RELEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lee screamed in pain as his muscles now knew no limits. His skin turned red. Shino pleded for him to hurry as he could hold him for much longer, his bugs could onyl hold some much chakra at a time. Kiba and Akamaru helped hold him down as Lee was the only one who could defeat him now, as Kiba and Shino were too exhausted.

**Lee**: FOURTH GATE...GATE OF PAIN RELEASE!!!!!

Lee bent down in pain as he charged at Zetsu, causing a sonic-boom behind him. Shino and Kiba left go of Zetsu as Lee unleased a fury of punches that sent him into the heavens. Lee bounced around him as he landed every blow before he could form hand seals to save himself. Lee grabbed Zetsu with his arm tap and charged for his last attack.

**Lee**: AND NOW...FIFTH GATE...GATE OF CLOSING RELEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lee clinched his fist and sent it towards Zetsu with all of his chakra, strength and courage.

**Lee**: PRIMARY LOTUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lee hit Zetsu like a boulder hitting a bug. Zetsu went crashing down to Earth and was knocked out completely. Kisame ran over to save him as he was defeated by Chouji. They watched as the day turned horrible...Raikiri continued through it all...One Thousand Four Hundred and Eighty-Five Seals complete.

------------------------------------------

Kakashi shielded himself from another round of exploded Clay. Tenten then set down his scroll and formed four hand seals.

**Tenten**: RISING DRAGON!

Tenten vanished up into the air as he scroll spirled with her like a dragon. She then unleased a volley of weapons at Deidara. He tried to dodged as many as possible, but there were too many. Deidara was hit in numerous places. He stummbled around as Anko grabbed him and placed her hand on his face.

**Anko**: STRIKING SHADOW SNAKE!

Anko unleased four snakes from her coat sleeve and they injured Deidara even more. Kakashi then opened his eyes and concentrated all his chakra on Deidara's right arm.

**Kakashi**: Mangekyou Sharingan!

Kakashi exploded his right arm. Deidara was now unless. Anko sent punched and kicks on his defenseless body and sent him into a tree, and then a house. He retreat to the gate and Itachi defended them. Kisame and Zetsu were defeated and Deidara was worthless into healed. The skies now roared with thunder and rain started to pour. Kisame felt relaxed as his element surronded him, after he was exhausted of chakra. One thousand seven hundred and fourty three seals completed. The Hyuuga trio was nearly exhausted and Raikiri was feeling light headed from the nessecary blood lost that is required for the technique. He now understood why this technique was only used twice in one hundred years.

------------------------------------------

Naruto now with two tailed showing raced around Itachi again. Itachi locked onto Naruto with his eyes and quickly formed his seals.

**Itachi**: Amaterasu!!!

The jet black flame burnt Naruto the point of death, but because of Kyuubi natural element being fire, he was able to withstand it enough to keep moving. Naruto charged again and struck Itachi in the stomach as he panted from using one of his most powerful attacks. Itachi didn't want this to go must longer. He didn't want to have to go into a power of the Uchiha bloodline that had never been crossed. Naruto raged on with a flurry of punches that all connect to Itachi. He then backed up and countered, using a small number of shuriken that just bounced off Naruto. Naruto then hit Itachi, but it puffed into a log. Itachi then hit Naruto with a back kick and sent him into a house. Itachi had to face the music and concentrated all his powers on Naruto...

**Itachi**: Tsukuyomi!!!

Itachi sent Naruto into his genjutsu world that not even the Kyuubi could counter. Itachi successfully tortured him for that blink of a second as he stabbed Naruto over five hundred times. Naruto was mentally defeat and he reverted back into his normal form. Kakashi and Anko saved Naruto and Sakura and everyone came together as one again

-------------------------------------------

Itachi looked at all of his team mates. Kisame and Zetsu were exhausted and no where near fighting condition. Deidara was almost dead, but their leader would be able to fix him. Naruto, Sakura, Chouji, Lee and Kakashi were all too exhausted to resume fighting. Ino, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, Anko, and Tenten were too weak to fight Itachi.

**Itachi**: So this is it. I'm still fine and you guys have failed. Now hand over the Kyuubi, or I will kill you all.

**Anko**: Lets just see you try!

Itachi charged forward, but a giant lightning bolt shot down infront of him and stopped his attack. Two Thousand seals complete. From the distance they heard a powerful scream...

**Raikiri**: SECRET NINJA ART OF SUMMONING: KAMI'S FURY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The skies erupted in lightning that struck the entire village. The winds picked up as the weather was now in Raikiri's control. The three hyuuga collapsed as their deed was done. They'd just need some time to rest. The blood of Raikiri's hand now disappeared and his wound healed. He felt strong enough to destroy the planet. He soared downward and came infront of Itachi. Then with a roundhouse kick with more speed with Lee's lotus, Itachi was hit and went into the other three Akatsuki members. Itachi stood up as he faced his former pupil.

**Itachi**: So Raikiri. You still never learned your lesson. With that cursed seal I put on you, you can never defeat me. I control your power.

**Raikiri**: You're wrong Itachi. With this jutsu, My power is greater then yours. Your seal is broken as long as this technique is under my control. My Twilight vision is the perfect counter to your Sharingan. Elements cant be captured in genjutsu.

Itachi gritted his teeth as he charged up to Raikiri. Raikiri closed his eyes and disappeared with the wind. Itachi turned around in time to parry Raikiri's sudden punch but was then hit with a low kick. Itachi countered with a horizontal punch but Raikiri jumped and tied to do a backwards kick, only to be dodged. Itachi formed some hand seals. Raikiri reacted and formed his own

**Itachi**: Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!

**Raikiri**: Water Style: Water Cannon Jutsu!

The two attacks connected and fizzed. Itachi charged and kicked Raikiri in the stomach, only to turn into water. The rain poured heavier and the lightning flashed brighter. Any longer and Raikiri would be too powerful to stop. They'd need to end this now. Itachi formed acouple more seals and used all his chakra.

**Itachi**: Amaterasu!!

Raikiri tried to react and thought of a way to counter an attack was was almost impossible to stop. Raikiri quickly formed five hand seals and held out both hands infront of him.

**Raikiri**: Ninja Art: Elemental Supression!

The black flame was engulfed into Raikiri's hands causing great pain, but it saved his life. Raikiri then struck Itachi with a lightning bolt from the skies. Kisame charged Raikiri only to be hit by a bolt himself.

**Raikiri**: I control the environment fully now. There is nothing more you can do. This weather gives me no reason to use chakra. I can use the elements themselves with no effort needed. Now leave this village dont return, or I will kill you. But Itachi, you remove this seal from me or you die now. Either way I win. If you die it fizzles, or you can remove it and keep on living.

Itachi gritted his teeth again, however he raised his arm and in a flash disappeared. Kisame, Zetsu and Deidara also vanished. they had no choice but to retreat and regroup. It would be some time before they could attack again. Deidara need to be healed and Itachi needed time to regain his vision from using Tsukuyomi and Amatersu three times in one day. Raikiri abosrbed the thunderous clouds into his being as he collapsed to the ground. He would need some time to recover after that. Tsunade found Hiashi, Neji, and Hinata on the roof of the building and joined the gang of ninja at the chaos. Much of the front of the village was destroyed and would need some time to rebuild. They picked up Naruto, Sakura, Raikiri, Chouji, and Lee to the hospital to recover from injures. Everyone was check in and the day went on. The villager began to rebuild and reinforce the main gate.

The next day, life seemed to be back to normal. Naruto, Sakura and Raikiri decided to plan a party from the twelve ninja to celebrate their victory. It would be held at the place Raikiri was staying. It was a large house that could suit a party very nicely. Everyone accepted and they'd get it going the next day. Everyone loved the idea and promised to come. It would be a night that everyone, espically two certain people, would never forget.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**.: Author's Note :.**

Thank you for reading the Third Chapter in my Story. I got tied of writing the fight scene. I know it could be better, but i wanna get to chapter four as soon as possible, because it will make me feel happy. I have been planning the next scene for the last three days and it is getting my ancy to write it. NEXT TWO CHAPTERS IS LEMON CITY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Both Chapter 4 and 5 are about the party! YES A TWO PART PARTY!!!!! HOORAY!!!!!!!


	4. A Party in the Rain

**.: Naruto Chronicles - Twilight Heroes :.**

.: Review :.

Akatsuki attacked Konoha! Kisame was defeated after a difficult fight with Formation InoShikaCho, Zetsu was rocked when Shino and Kiba went tagteam on him and Lee gave him a taste of hidden lotus, Deidara was sent into a deja-vu as Tenten and Anko gave him a scare before Kakashi beat him up. Itachi defeated Sakura and Naruto with little difficulty but then held off by Raikiri, after he summoned the power of Kami, his Clan's jutsu that requires a sequence of two thousand hand seals, and the chakra of atleast 4 people. After the battle ended in a Victory for Konoha, the gang decided to throw a party! We return to the action...

**.: Author's Note :.**

These next two chapters are all about the party,and the day afterwards. There WILL be a lemons and limes in these two stories. So please do not read them if you do not enjoy reading such things.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.: Chapter 4 - A Party in the Rain :.

The sun was shining and the birds were singing. The party of at Raikiri's house would be begin in only three hours. Naruto and Sakura were already there helping Raikiri clean up and set-up. They put out chips, soda, pretzels, board games, a Karoke machine, and alot of extra chairs. Raikiri was seting up his CDs, alot from the far-east of Konoha, from a country called, America, about music called Rock N' Roll, and a smooth type of music called Jazz and Rythme and Blues. Everyone was wearing casual cloths. Naruto was in black pants, with an orange shirt. Sakura was in small shorts and a pink tank-top. Raikiri however was still in a formal fashion as his clan believed in living with morals. He wore a light blue kimono with bright silver and white linings., his dark blue hair in it's usual pony-tail. Neji, Tenten, and Lee got ready as a team at Lee's house. All three were excited, but Lee was still feeling the effects of his lotus attack and wasn't going to attend because of it. Neji and Tenten told him to not worry and just recover quickly as they headed off for Raikiri's house. Hinata, Kiba, and Shino were walking slow towards the party talking about there normal likes and dislikes, but Kiba and Akamaru couldn't help but jump around the walkways, onto fences, and on building tops. Hinata only giggled at him, while Shino kept his focused attitude. Shikamaru and Chouji were wearing straight up shirts and pants, but Ino was too busy trying to impress Raikiri by wearing a violet dress and she put her hair into two ponytails out towards the sides, tied up with small purple ribbons. Ino winked at herself in the mirror as Shikamaru and Chouji sighed.

**Ino**: What do you guys think?

**Shikamaru**: You know, Raikiri seems to be the kind of guy who goes for personality Ino. You should try to be yourself.

**Chouji**: Yeah, Ino. Making yourself to be something your not would only hurt you.

**Ino**: What would you guys knows?! All men like a women who shows true beauty.

**Shikamaru**: I'm telling you, Raikiri is a simple kin...

**Ino**: SIMPLE!?!?! Dont talk about him like that

**Shikamaru**(In his head): Dammit. She always screamed at me when I would talk bad about Sasuke, too. In three years, only her height as changed. This is too troublesome.

**Chouji**: We need to hurry up. We need to there on time.

**Ino**: Alright, lets go!

Ino punched her fist in the air with a cartoonish smile. Shikamaru sighed again as he placed his hands in his pockets and walked out of the door with Ino and Chouji towards Raikiri's House. Raikiri was sitting down in a chair as Sakura and Naruto looked at him with their hands underneath their chins.

**Naruto**: So Raikiri, are you gonna confess to Ino tonight?

**Raikiri**: Confess what!?

**Sakura**: You know, that you love her.

Raikiri blushed. Naruto smirked and chuckled as Sakura gave her girly "awwwwww". Raikiri couldn't help it. There was somthing about Ino that just attracted her to him. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. Raikiri only smiled as he sat back in his chair and closed his eyes. Sakura and Naruto smiled too as they locked eyes.

**Naruto**: I love you Sakura.

**Sakura**: And I love you, Naruto.

Naruto and Sakura leaned forward as they kissed. Raikiri saw them and smirked.

**Raikiri**: If only I grew up with your childhoods. The Tzu clan is very quiet and our lifestyles involve tranquility towards our surroundings. We don't show emotions acept for calm, unless we fight.

**Naruto**: Speaking of that, what in the world happened the other day. Kakashi told me you summoned the power of the Thunder God, Kami! That is unbelievable. I mean when you fight...its like releasing a demon chakra, yet you are using straight up elemental energy. Is your clan really that powerful!?

**Raikiri**: Our Bloodline Limits allow us to manipulate elemental energies and since you might not have the correct element around you, like water or lightning, my clan uses summoning jutsus that allow us to create rain, thunder, fire, wind, whatever the situation requires.. One of our more advance jutsu's involve four chakra networks and a sequence of two thousand hand seals to give the user absolute control over the Earth's atmosphere and manifest any type of weather condition. I used Kami's power only because, I only know the sequence for the lightning manifestation.

**Sakura**: Two...two...thousand!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

**Raikiri**: It took me about five weeks to memorize all of them. Each of them have been passed down for generations and its as old as the Earth itself. However, its a technique that is hard to control. Depending of the chakra of the user, it will effect everything differently. The stronger you are, the longer you can control it before it is surpressed within the user and knocks them out. If you are weak and you try to summon it, you can die.

Naruto and Sakura both were stunned at the information, but a knock came at the door and ended the conversation. The door opened as Neji and Tenten appeared in the doorway. Naruto jumped up and waved. Tenten waved back and looked at Naruto.

**Naruto**: Hey Neji, Tenten. You guys are ten minutes early but WELCOME! Where is Lee?

**Neji**: He's still feeling the effects of the Lotus attack from the other day, so he couldn't make it.

**Raikiri**: That sucks. The Lotus attack huh? That is a very dangerous attack to profess in.

**Neji**: Yeah. Gai-sensei and Lee are both pros at that attack. Me and Tenten couldn't master it for some reason.

**Raikiri**: You probably lack taijutsu concentration.

**Neji**: What did you say.

**Raikiri**: Opening the eight inner gates is a challenge to anyone. It took me two years before I could open the seventh one, but that was three years ago.

**Neji and Tenten**: SEVENTH!?!?!?!?!?

**Neji**: Gai-sensei can only open the sixth, but you can go one step further!?

**Raikiri**: I guess...but its bad. Opening the seventh gate did not have good results on me.

Raikiri lefted his kimono up to knees. They saw a deep line around the bottom of his left knee.

**Raikiri**: This leg you see here is a fake. Because of the seventh gate, it crushed the bones and muscles of this leg. I had to replace it with a member of my clan to keep my bloodline powers. I promised myself to never open those stupid gates. Its too big of a risk.

Neji and Tenten looked up, stunned that their sensei's signature attack was not enough to defeat someone their own age, when they could not even touch him during training. Neji and Tenten grabbed cups and filled them with orange soda and sat down. Neji looked at his drink with a smirk and everyone watched him.

**Neji**: ahh...Orange soda, my favorite.

Everyone laughed at Neji as he took a sip of his drink and gave a kiddish smile. After acouple of minutes more knockes came at the door and Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru entered the party station. Kiba went right for the grape soda as he acted like Neji when he had orange soda. Hinata took a seat with some tropical drink. She took a gulp and gave a smile. Shino did not touch the snap table as he and Shikamaru took seats. Chouji grabbed a bag of chip from backpack and began to do what he does best, eat. Ino quickly jumped back outside to fix anything that could be wrong with her dress. Sakura looked around to find her friend.

**Sakura**: Shikamaru, where is Ino?

Shikamaru looked around as everyone else looked around the house.

**Shikamaru**: She was just behind us.

Ino re-entered the room as she walked up right and confident. She flipped her hair and it appeared sprinkles were shining off of her. Everyone gave their sighs as Ino acted like herself. Raikiri looked at Ino with a gulp and tried his best to not blush.She was so beautiful, Raikiri couldn't help himself but to stare. Everyone's eye caught Raikiri as the moral ninja looked like a kid in a candy store. Everyone was surprize that someone actually could like, maybe even love, Ino back after all her flirting. Normally everyone just ignored her, but Raikiri was different. It seems as though he found something in Ino to like and that made her stick in his mind. Raikiri stood up, claeared his throat and greeted his quest to his house. Everyone who had drinks raised them up like in a toast and everyone who did not simply cheered.

**Raikiri**: Well, Welcome, I guess. We have dancing for those who want to break it down. We have a Karoke machine in the cornor for you singers. Alot of snacks for everyone and plenty of time and laughter. Also in three hours, we will be playing the ever-favored party game...Truth or Dare!

All the guys shot their hands in the air with a loud "SCORE" as the girls just gave a sigh and decided that it couldn't be helped. Neji and Tenten immediatly went to the dance floor, as they both danced , hand in hand. Everyone giggled; they all knew that they were going out, but it was funny to actually see them in action. Kiba and Akamaru went to the Karoke machine and began to sing "Who Let the Dogs Out?". Naruto and Sakura after about 10 minutes got up and decided to dance with Neji and Tenten. They began to swing dance, Sakura twisting underarm with the blonde, hyperactive ninja. It was a couple that afew people were still tring to get acustomed to. Ino and Raikiri looked at each other, both blushing slightly. Raikiri grabbed Ino's hand and Ino smiled.

**Raikiri**: Ino, would you like to dance?

**Ino**: Absolutely, but first...I need to get something off my chest.

Ino jumped on Raikiri and kissed him. Raikiri kissed back as his head began to swim. The first time he had ever been kissed. He was stunned at how soft her lips were. The way she acted in public, her hyperactive attitude gave the impression that she'd be violent or tough, even when being kind, but when showed love, she turned into a gentle women, someone who Raikiri wanted to know better...Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched as Ino stood tip-toe as the five foot five inche Kuniochi was kissing the six foot Jounin. Everyone began to clap and cheer as they finally accepted each other. They released from one another as their eyes captured the other...light blue to light brown.

**Raikiri**: Ino...I think I love you.

**Ino**: Dont be stupid, of coarse you love me, and I love you too!

Ino hugged Raikiri's neck as he wrapped his arms around her small figure. Everyone went back to what they were doing as Raikiri lead Ino to the dance floor, and began to swing dance also. Naruto, Sakura, Neji and Tenten looked on as they were amazed that Raikiri and Ino, espically Raikiri, could dance very well. Everyone knew that Ino had taken dance classes in the past, but no one expected that the quiet Tzu could dance. Hinata looked on as she was the only female not dancing, but she wasn't very good at it, so she didn't feel lefted out. She still wished that Naruto liked her, but she was happy that Sakura finally acknowledged him as more then just a teammate and a nuisence, but there was still a hole in her heart. Kiba stopped singing as Chouji got to the micro-phone and began to sing. Shikamaru and Shino sat at a table and played Shouji. Shino was having a tough time against the super-genius, but he'd try to do his best. Shikamaru had won three matches already and Shino was getting aggrevated.

Three hours went by too fast for everyone. Everyone was getting tried of Kiba's singing and everyone else was too exhausted to dance anymore. It was fun to watch as Raikiri, Ino, Naruto , Sakura, Neji, Shikamaru, and Hinata all sang songs. Shikamaru wasn't terrible when he sang "Wake Me Up When September Ends", Neji and Hinata had alittle trouble when they tried to sing both Smooth Criminal and Dancing Queen, respectfully. Naruto and Sakura's duet was fantastic, both of them singing Far Away. Raikiri and Ino however got the bigger applause, as they sang Love At First Sight. It was very fitting for the newly declared couple. Everyone pulled up chairs and gathered around the biggest table in the room. It was time to play Truth or Dare. All the guys looked around with excitment as the girls sat quietly.

**Raikiri**: Ok guys. I have a hat here with everyone's name in it. I will have Shino pick a piece a paper, and that person will go first.

Shino put his hand into the hat and grabbed a piece of paper and unfolded it. He showed it to Raikiri as he laughed.

**Raikiri**: Ok, Chouji, You are first.

Chouji went wided-eyed and smiled, seeing the paper in Raikiri's hand, reading "Akimichi Chouji".

**Chouji**: Yes, I get to go first. Ok...Shikamaru, Truth or Dare?

**Shikamaru**: Hmm...Dare.

**Chouji**: Run One Hundred laps around Konoha tomorrow morning with Lee.

Everyone laughed as Shikamaru sunk in his chair. Work, his less-favorite activity, and there was no way he could try to worm himself out of doing it either as everyone would watch him tomorrow. Shikamaru then looked around the table for his victim.

**Shikamaru**: Ok then...Tenten, Truth or Dare.

**Tenten**: I'm not running laps, so Truth.

**Shikamaru**: I happen to remember about a year ago. You and Neji were inactive for a Chuunin meeting and you never said why. However both of you looked differently towards each other. You guys looked at each other like you were going to eat yourselves. By any chance...on that day...did you guys have a "special" experiences?

Tenten blushed a bright red as Neji wished he could rotate himself out of the room. Everyone looked with wide eyes, staring at the weapon's mistress and Hyuuga clan member. What would they say?

**Tenten**: Why should I...tell you!? It is none of your business.

**Naruto**: You have to Tenten...It's the rules.

Tenten gulped as she couldn't form the words in her throat. Neji however answered for her.

**Neji**: Y...Yes, we did. It was my idea...or suggestion. Tenten agreed and I cant remember what happened after that. We were love sick and we needed to do something to make ourselves feel better.

**Tenten**: Yeah. It was something alright...I can hardly remember it either...but one thing will always stay in my mind.

Tenten looked down at Neji, towards his chair and everyone raised an eyebrow and wish they hadn't heard that. Neji blushed as he placed his hands in his lap before Tenten's eyes could. They didn't need anything weird happening in someone else's house. Tenten then looked around the room and stared at Naruto, since he pushed the issue.

**Tenten**: Naruto...Truth or Dare!?

**Naruto**: Hahahah...Truth.

**Tenten**: Have you have sex with Sakura!?

Tenten smirked with a hardy laugh, hoping to embrass Naruto in the same way she was, but Naruto and Sakura both simply shook their heads from side to side. Tenten sighed and lowered her head in defeat.

**Naruto**: No we have not...

Naruto gave a frown in his mind "yet". The endless nights, the endless dreams of Sakura with him, going to places that drive anyone crazy. He began to sweat alittle, but not enough so that anyone would notice. He needed to shake the images from his head. Then Shikamaru sighed and looked up from his half-awake presences.

**Shikamaru**: Ok, can we get off the subject of sex now.

**Naruto**: Sure. I pick...Kiba, Truth or Dare

**Kiba**: Dare, I guess.

**Naruto**: I dare you to ask out Hinata!

Hinata blushed at Naruto and Kiba spit out his grape soda causing Akamaru to bark wildly.

**Kiba**: Come on Naruto...thats a heavy dare.

**Akamaru**: Arff Arfff!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Hinata**: Yeah...Naruto...that's alittle big...for someone to ask...anyone out on a...dare.

**Naruto**: You have to do it Kiba. Sorry, but them's the rules!

Kiba gritted his fangs at Naruto. Hinata blushed again, but sat in her seat quietly, her head hung low. Is Naruto trying to help her because he felt sorry that he went with Sakura instead of her. She wondered.

**Kiba**: Ok now...Ino, Truth or Dare.

Raikiri swallowed hard, hoping that they wouldn't ask or tell Ino to do something she'll regret or that will endanger herself towards himself or anyone else. Ino looked at Kiba...she was in a pickle that she couldn't escape. If she picked Dare, they could dare her to do something to Raikiri or someone else. If it was truth, they would ask about her private life. Ino looked at Raikiri out of the cornor of her eye and sighed.

**Ino**: I guess...I'll pick...Dare!

Kiba smirked and Akamaru barked happily.

**Kiba**: Ino...I dare you to...Kiss Sakura!

Ino gave Kiba her death Stare as Sakura joined in. Kiba Laughed as Naruto and Raikiri were held back by Ino and Sakura, who were held back by Naruto and Raikiri. Tenten and Hinata looked at them as they tried to murder Kiba.

**Tenten**: Come on. Its the rules...right Naruto!

**Hinata**: Yeah, We had to go through some werid dares, now it your turn to pay even.

Sakura and Ino both gave heavy sighs and looked at each other. They had been friends for atleast ten years, but they never thought of each other as anything more. This experience would be werid for both of them, as they had boyfriends, both sitting mere inches away from them. Ino gave another sigh as she walked over to her friend and lend in close and very slow. She closed her eyes as Sakura did the same. They did not want to see this. Ino moved in closer and closer and they connected lips infront of everyone and pulled away lightning fast as they both registered the touch.

**Ino**: Sakura, promise me we'll never do that again.

**Sakura**: No arguments here.

**Kiba**: Hehehehe...that was awesome.

Ino and Sakura both held themselves back from hitting Kiba into another country. Ino then looked around the table to try to find someone to ask. She couldn't pick Kiba as he went last round. She did not want to pick Raikiri. Neji and Hinata had already went through enough. Naruto , Sakura, and Shikamaru looked to bored. So...

**Ino**: Chouji...truth or dare.

**Chouji**: I'll pick...dare.

**Ino**: Ok then, I dare you to run with Shikamaru with Rock Lee tomorrow morning.

Shikamaru smirked as everyone else laughed loud. Chouji sunk in his seat as he laid down his chips. It was a horrible trick to play on him. Getting revenge for Shikamaru. Chouji then looked around, trying to seat back upright and Raikiri caught his eye. He was looking out the window. It was beginning to Rain, and Raikiri's eyes were shifting to yellow. Chouji had an idea to get some truth out of the noble Jounin.

**Chouji**: Raikiri...Truth or Dare.

**Raikiri**: Truth.

**Chouji**: ...Why are you making it Rain?

Everyone looked out the window as it was dripping wet, then at Raikiri's eyes, they were colored yellow and in the shape of pentagons. Raikiri closed and reopen his lids, as his eyes reverted back to normal. Ino looked at him with worry, as his eyes crossed with hers. He looked sad...yet...something was up. He wasn't sad, he was poundering...about what she wondered. She'll know in afew seconds.

**Ino**: Well?

**Raikiri**: No reason. Just because I create depressing conditions, does not mean I did it to express any type of emotion. Rain centers me. The soul reason why there is only thunder. However...I have an...urge. What that urge is I will not resolve to you, as it not part of the truth.

Everyone looked at Raikiri with confession but tried to not question the young philosophier. His speech was too complex from them as he never said exactly what he meant.

Time began to tick away with more haste now. Minutes...and then hours went by with them finishing up the game...singing alittle more and trying to help the clean up. Then everyone began to leave one by one. Chouji went first as he needed to eat dinner with his family, repeating the entire time that his mom was preparing his favorite roast chicken with pork. Shikamaru went shortly after as he needed some sleep for tomorrows run around Konoha. Kiba, Shino, and Hinata lefted the house as a team, but when they where outside, Shino went into the direction of the Aburame household. Kiba asked Hinata if she wanted to go to see a late night movie because of the dare, and she happily agreed, as long as she would pick the movie. Neji and Tenten where the second to last to leave the fading party.

**Neji**: Thank you Raikiri. It was a good party.

**Raikiri**: No problem. I'm sorry about early...during the game.

**Neji**: Its alright. It couldn't have been helped. I feel alittle more honest with myself for some reason now.

**Tenten**: Well...bye. Its time to sleep.

Neji and Tenten lefted the house, holding hands. Naruto, Sakura, Ino ,and Raikiri smiled as they all felt the same. Sakura was then feeling exhausted and Naruto walked her home...but in the way of his house...was something going on tonight, no one knows. Ino would be the last one to leave the party but Raikiri stopped her.

**Raikiri**: Ino...there is something I wish to ask you.

**Ino**: Yeah?

Raikiri took a gulp and looked at Ino with a sad expression. Ino looked back wondering what was wrong.

**Raikiri**: That kiss...at the beginning of the party, you made my head ask a million questions. I need an answer to one of them.

**Ino**: Thats odd. What question do you need an answer to you.

Raikiri swallowed again as he looked at Ino. Ino watch him as he grabbed Ino around her waist. He kissed her as gently as he could. She closed her eyes and kissed back. He ran his hand though her hair and pulled out the two ribbons, allowing her blonde locks to hang freely. They released for a brief moment and shared an intense stare.

**Ino**: Oh Raikiri...I dont know if I can do this.

**Raikiri**: I need to know...who you are exactly. This is the best way for me to tell.

**Ino**: Thats crazy talk, Raikiri. I only used this agressive front to look cool to people.

**Raikiri**: Then show me your sweet side. We both need this...It will give us both a chance to find out who we really are.

Ino looked down, still in Raikiri's arms. Raikiri placed his hand under his chin and pushed her head up and kissed her again. He was right she thought. For the past few days, she wanted Raikiri with her. She wanted her first time to be with someone who would finally love her back, unlike everyone else who only ignored her. She kissed him back as they made a desent to the floor. The place was nice and clean thanks to everyone helping in the clean-up of the party. Ino reasted on top of Raikiri as she untied the string on the back of her dress. Raikiri grabbed the shoulders of the dress and slid them down her arms and to her waist. Ino blushed as her bra was the only thing stopping Raikiri from seeing her true self. Raikiri smiled and he looked at the lace bra, surrounding her light, smooth skin.

**Raikiri**: You sure do like the color purple. Purple ribbons, purple dress...purple bra...you most likely have purple underwear too.

Ino blushed again and Raikiri chuckled alittle. He reached behind her and unhooked the lace. He pulled the straps to the front of her so it wouldn't fall off her breasts intil he raised them up. Raikiri discarded the unneeded clothing and stared at the girl he was committed to. Her breasts were full, round, beautiful. The nipple was small with a small pink ring around it. Raikiri reached out towards the left one intil Ino grabbed his hand and looked down at him.

**Ino**: Are you sure we should do this?

**Raikiri**: That question is for you to answer.

Ino let go of his hand slowly, as he took ahold out her boob. He began to swirl it around in a circle as she began to moan. She looked so cute when she moaned he thought. He began to rub his thumb over her nipple, causing Ino to began going even crazier. Raikiri leaned up and began to gently suck on her right breast, still playing with the left one. Ino closed her eyes fromn the zap of electrcity that was flowing through her veins. She felt different, she had never felt like this before. She knew that she shouldn't do this intil she was one hundred percent ready, but it seemed right to her. She moaned louder as Raikiri began to suck alittle harder and switched to the left breast. Ino covered her mouth to muffle a scream. It felt so good. Ino then stood up and looked down at her love who was still lying on the floor.

**Ino**: Raikiri...please can we stop?

**Raikiri**: What's wrong?

**Ino**: I'm just...not ready...to give myself up. I need sometime to think please.

Ino walked over and picked up her bra and folded it over her breasts and behind her back. She hooked it back up and put the top of her dress back on. Raikiri lifted himself off the ground and looked down at the girl that made him feel free.

**Raikiri**: I understand. We shouldn't rush into this things. I apologize for pushing you into it.

**Ino**: Its ok Raikiri, but it appears its still raining. So...can I stay here...tonight?

Raikiri looked at Ino as she looked downward. He didn't know what to do. Just asecond ago he feel up a girl, the next he is wondering whether or not to let the same girl sleep with him. The night was evolving to fast for him.

**Raikiri**: Sure...I'll help you set up a bed here in the living room.

**Ino**: Thank you..

Raikiri went to the closet next to the front door and grabbed afew blankets and pillows he had stored up. Ino looked at the set up on the floor and noticed that there're two blankets and two pillows. That was sweet, Raikiri was going to sleep with him, yet she hoped that he wouldn't try anything.

**Ino**: So you are going to sleep with me?

**Raikiri**: I couldn't possibilty rest in my own bed while you were on the floor, nor could I let you sleep by yourself. I'm just thinking of you.

Ino was thankful that he was so thoughtful of her. She never had someone else think so nice to her before. She loved him more and more, but she needed to decided just how much...was it enough that she would give him more...her soul, her body, her virginity. She needed to really think. Ino then laid down under her side of the covers and rested her head on her pillow. Raikiri did the same and looked up at his ceiling. He then closed his eyes and and turned it in Ino's direction.

**Raikiri**: Goodnight, Ino.

**Ino**: Goodnight Raikiri. Sweet dreams.

Ino looked at Raikiri with a smile...he looked so cute when asleep. Ino then closed her eyes and fell fast asleep. Raikiri opened one eye and looked at Ino with a smile and then went to sleep as well.

Naruto finally arrived at his house with Sakura. Naruto opened the door and lead Sakura inside...holding her hand. Both of them were looking at each other...with hunger. Who ever guessed that Sakura would ever agree to do ANYTHING...that romantic, with Naruto Uzumaki.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**.: Author's Note :.**

Thank you for reading chapter four. It was a lazy party and very uneventful but I placed it around the main need of the story...establishing the relationship between Raikiri and Ino, and Naruto and Sakura. Next chapter with have the bigger Lemon. This chapter is more of a lime but it will get sexy...promise. I have the Titles for the remaining chapters. I'll let you guess what the main idea is of each chapter. There will be nine more chapters in all. Please enjoy and continous reading my stories.

**Chapter Five**: When Flowers Bloom

**Chapter Six**: They've been spotted, Following Orochimaru.

**Chapter Seven**: Akatsuki's Revenge and Kabuto's Power

**Chapter Eight**: Reinforcements of Leaf and Sand

**Chapter Nine**: A Noble Sacrifice, It was the only way

**Chapter Ten**: Memories of a Thunderstorm

**Chapter Eleven**: From Genin to Hokage...I am the Sixth!

**Chapter Twelve**: Forbidden Jutsu, The Tzu secret

**Chapter Thirteen**: A Promise, set in clouds


	5. When Cherry Blossoms Bloom

**.: Naruto Chronicles - Twilight Heroes :.**

.: Review :.

After the great battle of Akatsuki VS Konoha, all of the chuunin and couple jounin had a party! If was very uneventful due to the writer(duh) but it served an important purpose. Neji and Tenten confessing to both surrendering themselves to the other, and Raikiri finally confessed his love for Ino, which she accepted with open arms. After they helped clean up after everyone sang songs and played games, everyone lefted, yet Naruto had a different plan. Meanwhile Raikiri and Ino attempted their first romantic experience, only to be stopped short by nerves. Naruto took Sakura to his house, something was up...

**.: Author's Note :.**

These next two chapters are all about the party,and the day afterwards. There WILL be a lemons and limes in these two stories. So please do not read them if you do not enjoy reading such things.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.: Chapter 5 - When Cherry Blossoms Bloom :.

The night was quiet and calm, unaware of the event that was going to take place between the two unlikeliness of ninjas...a romance that was three years in the making. Naruto pinned Sakura up against the back of the door as they closed themselves from the outside world...tonight would be about him and her...no one else. Naruto began to land kisses all over her neck and Sakura could feel the heat raise in her body. She heart began to speed up little by little as her mind prepared itself for the future events. Sakura then fought back kissing Naruto to the floor with a thud. Naruto wrapped his arms around his back and turned her over, placing him on top. He reached for the zipper on the front of her shirt and zipped it all the way down. Naruto then began to stare at the pink fabric that stood in his way. He lifted it up over her breast and began to suck on her left nipple. Sakura then let out a shout from the suddenness of how fast Naruto was going. She wasn't expected him to be so furious, did he really want this that bad? Naruto then which to her right, sending more shocking sensations through Sakura's body. She wanted this too, even though it was with Naruto, she couldn't help it. She then felt a surge of electricity flow from her womenhood. It felt different then normal. Her brain was enjoying this more then she was. Her womenly instincts were kicking in and there wasn't anything she could do about, all she wanted was him...and only him, nothing else in the world mattered. Sakura removed her own bra and unclipped the strips on her white med-nin skirt. Naruto removed the clothing as her black leg covers prevented him from seeing who she really was. Sakura blushed finally realizing what she was doing. She was giving herself to Naruto, yet she had no control over herself. Some kind of emotion was driving her to due this. Could it be because of all the times Sasuke ignored her plees? Could she be venting all her emotional frustations and converting them into impulsive motives to finally feel loved, even if it was with someone else? She couldn't think straight anymore. Sakura just knew that what was happening...right now...made her feel better then ever.

**Sakura**: Naruto...let me...do...you fi..rst, please?

Sakura blushed hoping to prolong the inevitible...yet pleasuring Naruto first was still creating a whirlwind of butterflies in her stomach. She was walking in darkness, she had never experienced this before, she had no idea what to do. Naruto took off his t-shirt he was wearing to the panty and exposed his bare chest. She looked as Naruto wasn't half bad in terms of tone. He was nice and lean...and thanks to the Kyuubi, no ugly scars. Naruto then stood up and he began to blush...he felt the same way as Sakura. His head was swimming in ideas. He had an understanding about sex thanks to hanging out with Jirayia for three years. He waiting for Sakura to make the first move...yet she was slow. Sakura saw a slight lump in his pants and she gulped. He was ready physically, that was for sure. She reached out her right arm and grabbed the top of his pants and slowly creeped them down until he slipped his feet out of them. She giggled...same green boxers with the yellow dots, he was still a kid in some ways, yet there was something adult on the other side. She slowly hovered her left hand over his covered manhood and couldn't decided how to proceed. Naruto looked down as Sakura looked up. Both exchanged confused looks...they never thought about the mental aspects of sex until they were already too far along. Sakura looked down at her mission and took another gulp and pulled down his boxers down to his knees. There it was...Naruto and Sakura both blushed deep scarlet.

**Naruto**: So...

**Sakura**: I'm impressed Naruto...never believed you had it in you.

Sakura laughed as Naruto was definity bigger then she imagined the dulb would be. She looked on as it was standing in front of her...she reached out and took hold ever so softly. Naruto closed his eyes...her hand were so soft, espically for a medical ninja. Sakura began to gingerly move her right hand in an up and down motion. Naruto let out a deep breath and he felt light and happy. Sakura got the hint and saw such joy in her love's face. She only wanted to go this far when doing him, yet there was a curiousity in the back of her mind. As she continued to move her hands...she began to lean inward...her face getting ever closer. If she was willing to go this far...why not go the whole nine yards. She slowly opened her mouth and lean the full way...she then wrapped her lips around Naruto. Once their skin connected...Naruto opened his eyes wide and looked down at Sakura. She moved her head forwards and backwards...her instincts were driving her to give them both as much pleasure as possible. Naruto could only moan as his head was no longer operating. He fell on his back to the floor and Sakura continued to suck on Naruto's manhood. She removed it from her mouth and slid her tongue over the hard, erected skin as Naruto could look on, even more paralzyed.

**Naruto**: Sakura...please dont...stop.

**Sakura**: Naruto...

Sakura proceeded to play around with him...sucking and licking, now with more confidence in herself. She knew whatever she was doing was working and continued to do what she knew best in this situation. Naruto then felt something from deep down...a flow that she proceeding ever closer, the more Sakura moved. Sakura felt a feeling in her own womenly region. She could feel warmth and heat coming from her womenhood. She was now lost in her own nirvana. Both of them were melting in their own desire for the other, each feeling a longing for the other in a loving way. The desire to become one. Sakura stopped and looked at Naruto, who was still in his own world from Sakura.

**Sakura**: I think...its time...

Sakura stood up and pulled down the black covers on her hips and slid down her pink panties with them. She blushed and they were completely naked. Naruto and Sakura looked at each other...both of them revealing themselves to the other. Naruto looked inbetween her legs and gulped. That was what he was aiming for...the thing that for some reason always made Jirayia go crazy. He could remember Ero-sannin's words of wisdom play over and over in his head.

**Jirayia**(flashback): Remember Naruto...when you finally accepted a women and she surrenders herself to you, you most treat them with the upmost respect and kindness, no matter how upset, mad, or anything you are. When a women is willing to give herself, you can consider your training a success.

**Naruto**(flashback): But Ero-Sannin...how can I pull something like that off!?

**Jirayia**(flashback): By asking obivously. Once you find the right women...asking them will be all you need.

Naruto smirked.

**Naruto**(in his head): I guess you were right along.

Naruto stood up and walked over to Sakura.

**Sakura**: Naruto...Are you sure we should be doing this?

**Naruto**: Sakura...If you dont want to do this, I wont...

**Sakura**: No Naruto, I want...to...its just...I'm nervous. I've never done this before.

**Naruto**: Nor have I. I told you awhile back...I declined of all the girls Jirayia tried to force on me...because I wanted you.

**Sakura**: Naruto...

Sakura smiled as small tears came to her eyes. She hugged Naruto and kissed him. Their bare bodies were pressed together, an urge come over them both to proceed in their love. Sakura laid on her back on Naruto's bed and blushed. She tried to cover enough of her body to give that innocent girl look that made Naruto smile. He bent over Sakura and looked at her. She was looking down herself in anticipation.

**Naruto**: Do you want me...to do this?

**Sakura**: Go...ahead.

Naruto smiled as he looked down on her. He opened her legs and grabbed his manhood and placed it at the opening. Sakura gulped and looked at Naruto, preparing herself. She took ahead of the bed and he leaned forward as the head rubbed against her jewel. He bent alittle further as it slowly entered inside her. Sakura felt a shock a pain flow from within herself, yet the pleasure she recieved with it the deeper he went made her go wild. Naruto could see that she was certainly feeling something, but she didn't say stop. Naruto then began to thrust slowly as he was in enough to begin. Sakura could have never of imagined the pleasure that this could bring someone. She was lost in her own world of pure bliss. Naruto also felt pleasure as the sensation of himself giving the girl he loved since he was a kid, such lust and fulfillment. Naruto kept his tempo, pushing himself in and pulling himself out of Sakura slowly. He did not want to rush this feeling, it was also difficult to pushing inside as she was a virgin. Sakura then let out a powerful moan as Naruto was able to go even deeper. Naruto's brain was sending signals to his own bodies functions, making him also moan in nirvanna. Naruto continued to thrust himself inside and outside of Sakura. She gripped the sheets of the bed to try to relief herself of the force Naruto was appyling. He was beginning to become more confident as he became to increase tempo and move faster. Sakura felt her energy releasing from her as her mind weaked and sunk deeper into her subconscious thoughts. Did everyone feel this way during there first time? Then as Naruto pushed even further, Sakura groaned loud enough for the neighbors to hear, but both of them were so caught up in the moment, that the idea of them being discovered was banished them their minds. Naruto increased tempo even more as he was reaching his own limits. This was fur different to fighting. Both of them felt strange feeling from their regions of an explosion. Sakura began letting out brusts of moans as Naruto matched her moan for moan. The act had gone on long enough for them both to reach bliss.

**Naruto**: Sakura...I think...I think...I'm going to come.

**Sakura**: Me...too...

Sakura leaned up and wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck as the new position allowed Naruto to push further into Sakura. She felt the new sensation as the thrusting finshed its job. Both of them felt a surge electrifying their bodies as both had reach climax. Sakura's grip around Naruto's neck dropped as she fell back on the bed. Naruto finally stopped and looked down at Sakura. Both of them were sweating and panting hard. Naruto pulled out and crawled onto the bed and over to Sakura. He looked at her face and she smiled at him.

**Sakura**: I love you...Naruto.

**Naruto**: And I love you.

They both embraced, then both got up to clean themselves up. Sakura then helped Naruto change his bed sheet for obvious reasons. It would be a night they would never forget, as after thrity minutes of cleaning, they both feel asleep in each others arms.

As the sun rose the next morning, Naruto woke to Sakura still asleep next to him. He smiled, remember the event last night.

: Well, well, well...Never saw this one coming.

Naruto turned around in surprise to see his teammate, Raikiri Tzu, standing at his doorway. Behind him was Ino, Neji, and Shikamaru. Naruto gulped hoping they wouldn't piece two and two together.

**Ino**: Sakura actually beat me in something. The cherry blossom has finally bloomed.

**Neji**: Never saw this coming. Was mine and Tenten's story that inspiring to you Naruto?

Raikiri laughed from the memories last night. He then looked to Ino. She shurgged her shoulders and Raikiri chuckled again. Naruto then proceeded in waking up Sakura. She wiped her eyes and saw Naruto. She then jumped as seeing that face first thing in the morning was not a regular event. She then saw Raikiri, Ino, Neji, and Shikamaru and she gulped.

**Sakura**: What are they doing here?!

**Raikiri**: Tsunade has a mission for us. We went to your house first, but your mother said you never returned home from last night's party. So we figured you might be with Naruto. We never expected you to be **with** naruto in that manner, but we found you both regardless.

**Sakura**: So you...guys know?

**Ino**: Its ok Sakura. I have to give you credit, you beat me in love.

**Sakura**: But I thought...You and Raikiri...Last night?

Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru looked at Raikiri as Ino gasped. Raikiri looked at the ground, then to Sakura.

**Raikiri**: No, we did not. We both agreed to wait.

**Naruto**: So what is this mission, Raikiri?

**Neji**: ANBU has found Sasuke.

Sakura and Naruto's eyes widen at the very sound of the name.

**Shikamaru**: Six ANBU members died to give us this information. Orochimaru and Kabuto are with him. All three of them are stronger then even.

Naruto had flashbacks in his mind of the last time he fought Orochimaru. Even with four tails...It wasn't enough. Would five tails?

**Raikiri**: We leave tomorrow.

Raikiri, Ino, Neji, and Shikamaru left the room. Naruto looked at Sakura. Sakura had now lost a reason to forget about Sasuke, she was in love with Naruto now. Yet both still needed the true member of team seven back.

Neji and Shikamaru split up from Raikiri and Ino as they walked towards the woods, normally used for training.

**Raikiri**: Are you sure you want to learn this technique? It is hard and if used improper, it could hurt you.

**Ino**: I'm sure Raikiri.

**Raikiri**: Thunder style techniques require alot of concentration. We'll start small with the Thunderbolt technique, intil we get to level three.

**Ino**: Ok.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**.: Author's Note :.**

I sincerely apologize for the VERY LONG wait of this chapter. I also apologize if the lemon was not up to par to your standred(perverts). The wait comes from having to do work and my band. I'll try to have the next chapter up very shortly. Please post your comment in telling me your ideas and likes of my story. Keep reading :). and **YES** I know this chapter was short...

Next Chapter: **Chapter Six: They've Been Spotted...Following Orochimaru.**


	6. Following Orochimaru Part I

**.: Naruto Chronicles - Twilight Heroes :.**

.: Review :.

After the party, Raikiri and Ino failed at experiencing their first sexual encounters as both were still uneasy about the act, but Naruto and Sakura were the opposite. Naruto and Sakura shared a night of love that only afew of their friends have felt. The next morning, They discovered that they know were Sasuke is and the mission is on as Rescue Sasuke part two begins!

**.: Author's Note :.**

Just so you know the time line of this Fanfic...from Chapter one to this chapter is about seven days (yeah I know, Raikiri and Ino trying to have sex after only meeting for seven-six days wtf!? But that who Ino is(at first). I writing this for my own closure as I am a big fan of the Naruto series and of Ino Yamanaka. I wish I could submit the Raikiri chapter to the Japan big-wigs to add my little chapter...but alass, I admit failure. So I'm doing the next best thing :). Also please recommend this story to your friend and everyone please leave your comments. If you liked it, tell me...if you hated it, tell me!... if you have suggestions about how to make it better, TELL ME! I'm just trying to giving everyone something interesting to read and enjoy. Now please enjoy this chapter...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.: Chapter 5 - They've Been Spotted...Following Orochimaru :. ( Part I )

Thunder roared and lightning flashed in the dark cloudy skies as rain flooded the area. Two shadows on the ground chagred at each other both with fists of blue and gold electricity. The figures collided with enough force to form a crater underneath. They flew to the ground ten feet from the other. One of them sat up as the other remained on the ground.

**unknown**: Ino...are you ok?

**Ino**: I'm...too...tired. Raikiri...this technique..is too powerful...for me.

**Raikiri**: The Twilight Blade is a difficult technique. It took me awhile to develop it, but you've impressed me. You learned five lightning jutsus that are all very advance for a chuunin who only specialized in mental techniques her whole life and in a very short amount of time.

**Ino**: Thank you, Raikiri.

Ino smiled at Raikiri as he smiled back, bent down and kissed her. Raikiri then used the mystic palm jutsu to heal the scratches and bruises Ino recieved during their training. Ino fell asleep from the exhaustion as Raikiri chuckled. He picked her up and walked back towards the village as the clouds began to disappear and return to their calm nature.

Meanwhile at the Hokage mansion, Kakashi and Gai were getting their briefing as to who would be in the reinforcements and the main group.

**Tsunade**: So we'll have two medical ninjas and one in the reinforcements. So Sakura will be the primary medic in the main group and Raikiri will be the secondary ninja as we need him as a primary attack. Ino will the reserve medic in the reinforcement group in your group, Gai. The main attackers of the main group will be Naruto, Raikiri, Kiba, Neji, and their leader will be you Kakashi. The reinforcement group will be Shikamaru, Chouji, Tenten, Lee, Hinata, and Shino. We have also contacted the Sand Village and Waterfall Village for reinforcements.

**Kakashi**: That is alot of people Tsunade. We'll basically be sending over twenty ninjas, including about seven jounins to fight Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Sasuke.

**Gai**: I agree. This could be overkill. We're sending the two highest tailed beasts against three ninjas.

**Tsunade**: It wont be that easy. Orochimaru has an army of sound ninjas. Also, there are reports that Akatsuki is back to full strength and will attempt to capture Naruto and Raikiri so they can extract Kyuubi and Seriyu. It will be a three way battle as Orochimaru and Sasuke have their own personal grudges against Akatsuki.

Just then a knock on the door.

**Tsunade**: Enter.

Jirayia opened the door and walked inbetween Kakashi and Gai.

**Jirayia**: Let me lead the main group.

Kakashi looked at Jirayia as Tsuande placed her hands underneath her chin.

**Tsunade**: Explain.

**Jirayia**: Naruto will be facing Sasuke for the first time since they infiltrated Orochimaru's mansion in the attempt to retrieve Sai. Last time Naruto fought Orochimaru, he went into his four-tailed form. I want to lead the group to prevent the fifth tail from appearing. I also want to help this Raikiri kid as the eight-tailed beast Seriyu is more dangerous then ever single ninja that will be fighting.

Tsunade looked at Jiryia with confussion as to how he obtained all of this information. Kakashi and Gai then looked at each other and then at Jirayia.

**Kakashi**: If that is your wish Jirayia, then you will lead the main group. I'll assist Gai in co-leading the reinforcements of the Leaf Village.

Then another knock on the door. Shizune opened it and ran to Tsunade's desk.

**Shizune**: We have confirmation that the Waterfall and Sand Village will assit us. Kazekage Gaara is bringing along Temari, Kankuro, and Baki. The Waterfall village is sending Sannin Shibuki and an Army of sixty chuunin and jounin ninjas.

**Tsunade**: Excellent. There is no way this mission will fail like the previous one. You guys know the plan, your mission starts at seven o'clock tomorrow morning.

**Kakashi,Gai,Jirayia**: Yes!

All three of them walked out of the door and exited the room. Kakashi looked at Jirayia and Jirayia looked back.

**Jirayia**: I know your using that eye of yours to discover the real reason I want to lead the main group. You should already know why.

**Kakashi**: Because you and Naruto are the same. Both of you are trying to rescue a friend from darkness, yet hopelessly failing every time.

**Jirayia**: I gave up on trying to save Orochimaru, but I dont want Naruto to experience that feeling of a childhood friend leaving forever. They are too young. Beside Sasuke's primary motive towards joining Orochimaru was to obtain enough power to destroy Itachi. I believe once he succeeds in that mission, he will return home and everything will go back to normal.

**Kakashi**: I hope your right Jirayia. Then maybe we should concentrate all of our energy into killing Itachi, to settle this once and for all.

Jirayia nodded his head. The three ninjas then seperated and went their own ways. Jirayia then walked past Ichiraku Noodle Shop only to see his favorite student eating his fill of ramen. Jirayia shook his head with a smile and chuckle as he walked pasted the cloth hanging on the ceiling.

**Ayame**: Good morning, sir.

Naruto turned his head to see who entered and slurped down the strain of noodles hanging out of his mouth.

**Jirayia**: Eights years, yet Naruto, you never seem to get bored of this place.

**Naruto**: Nope, besides, Ayame is always nice to me. She is even thinking of letting me help out some days, since her dad retired acouples of months ago.

Jirayia laughed as he sat next to Naruto and orders some noodles for himself. He then reached into his robes and pulled out a small red scroll and placed it next to Naruto.

**Naruto**: What is that for?

**Jirayia**: You dont know? Naruto haven't you learned anything about my work when you were writing Icha-Icha Tactics?

Naruto gave these words a good going-over in his head, trying to piece two and two together and then finally, like a ton a bricks, it hit him. He swallowed hard trying to forget the previous thoughts.

**Naruto**: ERO-SANNIN!!!!!! How could you spy on me like that!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Jirayia laughed as Naruto was trying to hold himself back from beating the mess out of him.

**Jirayia**: Naruto, just calm down. I'm very proud of you. You mastered the summoning jutsu, was able to tap into the chakra of the Kyuubi, learn the Rasengan much faster then it's creator, developed your own version, and survived battle after facing opponents who should have killed you. Now you have completed your training with your performance last night. You are now ready for anything in life.

**Naruto**: So what does the scroll have to do with anything.

**Jirayia**: Well, open it and find out.

Naruto peels the sticker off and unrolls the scroll. On the scroll was the word "Passed". Naruto then narrowed his eyes and looked at Jirayia with murderous intent. After all that, it was a diploma. Jirayia laughed again as his noodles arrived at the table.

**Naruto**: Why do you play such dirty tricks on me?

**Jirayia**: Oh stop your complaining. Remember tomorrow is a big day.

**Naruto**: Yeah...

We're gonna try to get Sasuke again. This time they could not fail.

**Naruto**: Oh that reminds me...I gotta go. I have to meet Raikiri. He is gonna teach me and Sakura a new technique.

**Jirayia**: Raikiri is?

**Naruto**: Yeah. He said he taught Ino five Lightning jutsu's earlier this morning. She looked pretty beat up though when we visited him at home.

Jirayia looked at his student dumb-founded. He had never met Raikiri, all he knew was he held Seriyu.

**Jirayia**: What exactly can Raikiri do?

**Naruto**: He is a member of the Tzu Clan. He can control nature using his bloodline limit and is very skilled in Lightning and Wind elemental. He also knows Fire,Wind, and Water jutsu's but is unable to perform them because of a cursed seal that Itachi placed on him when he training under him, back when they were in the ANBU.

**Jirayia**: Itachi!?

**Naruto**: Yeah.

Jirayia thought to himself and rubbed his chin.

**Jirayia**: Take me there. I wanna witness what this kid is capable of.

**Naruto**: Sure.

Naruto laid some money down on the table and escorted Jirayia to where Raikiri and Sakura were already training. Raikiri was going over a sequence of four hand seals then he clapped his hands in front of him. Sakura nodded and repeated the same head seals.

**Sakura**: Wind Style: Slicing Winds Jutsu!

She then clapped her hands together in front of her. Then a blast of wind shot from behind her and lauched at the wooden targets infront of them. The wind itself cut the targets and shot them into the air. Sakura then dropped her hands as the pieces of wood fell to the ground. Naruto and Jirayia looked in awe as Raikiri clapped in celebration.

**Raikiri**: Very good, Sakura. Alittle more work and that technique will be perfect.

Sakura jumped in happiness as Raikiri looked to his right and saw Naruto and Jirayia walking towards them. Sakura turned around and blushed and looked down at the ground.

**Sakura**: Hi Naruto.

**Raikiri**: So your finally here Naruto. We were beginning to think you weren't coming.

**Naruto**: I got caught eating, so stop. Raikiri this is Ero-Sannin Jirayia and he...

**Jirayia**: Naruto, how many times must I repeat myself. I'm the Toad Sag...

**Raikiri**: Your the Toad Sage, third Sannin of Konoha, and a pervert. I know all about you Jirayia.

Jirayia dropped down in embrassment as Naruto and Sakura laughed. He then got up and explained his reasoning behind follow Naruto to where they were training.

**Raikiri**: So Naruto...Since Sasuke uses Fire Style jutsus, I'm going to teach you a water style. I cant give you an example...and you know why.

Raikiri placed his right hand on his left shoulder and looked back at Naruto

**Raikiri**: Its called the Water Cannon technqiue. Repeat the following seals, hold out your right hand, closed palm, and shout out the jutsu.

Raikiri then proceeded in showing the hand seals: Rat , Dragon, Snake, Rat, Ox. Naruto watched him preform the seals three times and got ready. Naruto concentrated and then repeated the hand seals himself.

**Naruto**: Water Style: Water Cannon Jutsu!

He hold out his hand as water shot out, but not hard enough, nor long enough. Jirayia laughed, remembering the good ol'days.

**Jirayia**: Typical Naruto, always failing the first time.

**Naruto**: SHUT UP!!!

Naruto tried it again only to come up with the same results.

**Raikiri**: Just keep practicing Naruto. You have the rest of the day and the time inbetween from leaving and finding Orochimaru.

Naruto folded his arms and gave his classic pissed-off face. Sakura then laughed as she was able to learn her techqniue on the fourth try. Then the sound of a bird rang from the Heavens. A large bronze eagle decended and landed on Raikiri's left shoulder. Raikiri removed a scroll from it's leg and then poof away in a cloud of smoke. Naruto looked on dumb-founded.

**Naruto**: Raikiri...why did that bird just...disappear!?!?!

Naruto pointed in a scared manner as Raikiri looked at him with a confused expression.

**Raikiri**: You mean Sora? My Clan possess a group of birds for different ocasions. Sora is a carrier, so I summoned her to pick up some mail for me. Since she delivered it, she could back home, and she puffed away.

**Naruto**: Oh...I knew that.

Jirayia and Sakura both narrowed their eyes as they looked at the blond ninja. Nothing has changed under that pointy hair in five years.

**Naruto**: So you can also summon animals?

**Raikiri**: Yes. I own two birds in our clan's nest and I also control one bird that I only use in a terrible battle. Much like your Gamabunta.

Jirayia looked at the jounin, trying to piece two and two together and then like a ton of bricks...

**Jirayia**: Raikiri, you can summon the phoenix, Hazaku?

**Raikiri**: Yeah. He has been the Tzu protector for hundreds of years.

**Jirayia**: Amazing.

Raikiri then looked back down at the scroll and unrolled it. He read the paper silently to himself and then closed his eyes. He rolled the scroll back up and discarded it to his bag.

**Raikiri**: I'm afraid I must depart. Catch you guys later.

Raikiri then formed three hand seals and in a blast of wind, he disappeared. Jirayia looked up into the sky as Naruto and Sakura both looked at each other, then to Jirayia. Naruto then remembered what Jirayia said to him at the noodle shop and told Sakura silently. Sakura's eyes wided and then blazed with fury.

**Sakura**: YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!!!!!!!!

Jirayia looked around for the source of the sound that was swearing to kill him. He then noticed Sakura charging at him with her fist raised up high. Jirayia jumped into the air and ran back towards the village. Sakura chased him with a cloud of smoke jetting for behind her. Naruto tried to follow but was a good couple yards behind. Jirayia then was able to get to the Hokage mansion as Tsunade stop him with an trip. Sakura then skidded to a hult as Tsuande looked at them with confusion and Naruto appeared around the corner with exhaustion.

**Tsunade**: Jirayia...what did you do?

**Jirayia**: Why are you automatically acussing me?!

**Tsunade**: Sakura, what happened?

Sakura looked downward with a blush, but didn't answer. Tsunade looked more confused as she had no idea what was going on. Jirayia then leaned up and whispered the detailed into Tsunade's ear. Sakura looked on, worried about how she would react. Tsunade raised an eyebrow as she hit Jirayia in the face.

**Tsunade**: You damn pervert. How could you spy on people like that? What they do alone is there business. Sakura please accept my sincere apologizes.

Sakura was embrassed beyond reconition. Tsunade looked at her student as she looked like hell. Naruto was also alittle embrassed. Tsunade put her hand on Sakura's shoulder as she called Naruto over.

**Tsunade**: Dont worry about Jirayia, I'm sure he has learned his lesson.

Jirayia was still knocked out on the ground. Everyone giggled at the sight of the "powerful" Sannin.

**Tsunade**: There is nothing wrong with what you did. Next time, maybe make sure all the windows are covered. Now, I suggest you guys go calm down and enjoy the rest of your day. We'll need you guys tomorrow.

Sakura and Naruto nodded as they walked off. They walked down one of the main streets, observing all the normal town people going thought their every day schedule. It was another peaceful day in Konoha. Naruto and Sakura walked up towards one towards one of the shops and opened the door. The scent of flowers caught their noses as the opening door rang the bell to alert the owners of their being there. Ino walked out from the back room with a yawn and a small bandage on her left cheek. Ino looked surprised as she look at Naruto and Sakura.

**Ino**: Do you...need anything?

**Sakura**: Nothing really. Just passing by and figured we found out how your doing.

**Naruto**: Yeah. We know you had a rough morning and we're just checking.

**Ino**: It's alright guys. Raikiri fixed me up himself. By the way, do you know where Raikiri is?

**Naruto**: He got some kind of mail awhile ago and disappeared without a trace.

**Ino**: Oh really.

**Sakura**: Was there anythinh you needed from him?

**Ino**: No, it alright.

**Naruto**: Do you know anything about the mail he recieved.

**Ino**: Kinda...

**Naruto**: Can you tell us?

**Ino**: Well...it was something...about his family.

**Sakura**: Family?

**Ino**: His Family...

**unknown**: Are fine...now.

The voice came outta shock. A figure appeared out of nowhere and made all three of them jump. The man was exhausted and injured, as blood covered his left arm, with his right arm holding it. Ino's eyes widen as Raikiri came into view. Ino, Naruto, and Sakura ran over to him as he fell to the floor.

**Ino**: Sakura, there is a towel behind the counter, get it!

**Naruto**: What in the world happened?!

**Raikiri**: The neighboring village to the Tzu Clan attacked. The message I got was a report telling me that they were spotted, but we knew it was coming today. That how Ino knows, but we didn't believe it. My Clan tired to fight them off but over half of them retreated to out sacred hide-away, but my family...my father...mother...sister...I watch it all...Then "he" came.

**Naruto**: Who?

Everyone was on edge as Sakura gave Ino the towel and became to wipe down his face and arms and the blood stained everything. Sakura and Ino both used the mystic palm as Raikiri went on.

**Raikiri**: Seriyu...I couldn't move, but he forced me. I killed them all. It couldn't be helped, my home is now a wasteland. Everything is destroyed. I just hope everyone else is safe. I hope my family was able to make it with the others.

**Sakura**: His arm is too injured for me to heal. Ino, Naruto help me get him up. We need to take him to Tsunade.

**Naruto**: Right.

Naruto bent down with Sakura and rested Raikiri on their shoulders. Ino only looked on as she followed from behind. She felt it went tried to heal him...a swarming fury of chakra, it was repelling the mystic palm that her and Sakura were applying.

**Ino**: Sakura you felt it too...right?

**Sakura**: Yeah...it was rejecting our help. His beast must not like help.

Raikiri was knocked out by this point from blood lose and exhaustion and Sakura, Naruto, and Ino carriered him towards the Hokage mansion. Izumo and Kotetsu were at the bottom like always as they saw the carnage that was the jounin.

**Izumo**: What in the world happened?!

**Naruto**: We'll explain later...we need to get him to Granny Tsunade!!

**Izumo**: Right...Kotetsu!

**Kotetsu**: Right.

The two expert Chuunin grabbed Raikiri and vanished up deep into the mansion and right infront of Tsunade as she was filling out papers on her desk.

**Tsunade**: What in the world...

**Izumo**: Naruto said this kid needed your medical attention.

**Tsunade**: Raikiri!?

Naruto, Sakura, and Ino bursted into the room as they all started to talk at once.

**Tsunade**: Quiet, Please!

Tsunade looked at Raikiri who laid on the floor. Tsunade bent down on one knee and placed her hands over Raikiri's heart. Green chakra began to leak from her hand and then suddenly fire back.

**Tsunade**: What is the meaning of this? His body is rejecting treatment?

**Sakura**: It happening when Me and Ino tried also. We think it's Seriyu.

**Tsunade**: If that is the case then there is only one option.

Tsunade looked out the window towards the top of the mansion.

**Tsunade**: JIRAYIA...GET DOWN HERE!!!

Ero-Sannin was in his classic pose of peaking at women with his powerful telescope, a notebook and a pen next to him. Then Tsunade's voice rang in his ear as he ducked out of second nature.

**Tsunade**: LETS GO YOU PERVERT!!!

**Jirayia**: STOP YELLING AT ME WOMEN, I'M BUSY!!

**Tsunade**: YOU GET DOWN HERE NOW OR I'LL BEAT YOU UP AGAIN...MOVE IT!!!

Jirayia cussed under his breathe as he glided down and slide into the window. He then saw Raikiri on the floor, motionless.

**Jirayia**: Is he dead?

**Tsunade**: No...his beast is rejecting medical attention and without it will be.

**Jirayia**: Alright then...I get the picture.

Jirayia bent down towards Raikiri and removed his jounin vest and lifted the top of his kimono. He then laced his finger tips with the five element symbols: Fire, Water, Earth, Lightning, Wind.

**Jirayia**: Five-Pronged Seal!

He slammed his fist into Raikiri's stomach and sealed away his beast's power for the time being.

**Ino**: Was that it? We'll he be fine?

**Tsunade**: The beast shouldn't interfer with the healing chakra now so I believe you girls can handle him now.

**Naruto**: Raikiri has had a rough day today. Teaching jutsu's and fighting an entire village.

**Tsunade**: An Entire village?

**Ino**: Raikiri told me this morning that today one of the clans in one of the Grass Village would attack the Tzu Clan. According to Naruto and Sakura, he recieved a letter from his clan about two hours ago. He's been battling since and he said he used Seriyu at full power and basically destroyed the entire Tzu estate, but all of the clan members are in hiding at a sacred place.

**Tsunade**: At least it isn't another Uchiha disaster. Take Raikiri back to his house so he can rest, we'll need him tomorrow, as all of you.

**Naruto**: Right.

Naruto, Sakura, and Ino picked up Raikiri again and jumped on top of roofs to get Raikiri back to his house. Raikiri's house wasn't far to there pleasure. Raikiri was far bigger then all of them and having to go a long distance would be exhausting. They then landed at the front door and opened the front door. They carriered him over to one of the couchs and layed him down. Sakura and Ino then began the healing process. The color in his skin began to resurface and the deep cut on his left arm began to grow smaller and disappear. They then noticed a black seal marking on his stomach, as the bottom of his kimono top was lifted slightly. They then noticed it beginning to disappear the more they healed him.

**Naruto**: The Five-pronged Seal Jirayia placed on him must disappear when the one who was sealed is treated.

**Sakura**: I guess...There that should do it.

Sakura wiped her forehead and then looked at Ino who looked like she'd seen better days. Sakura then stood up and went next to Naruto.

**Sakura**(whispering to Naruto): I think we should leave Ino with him for awhile.

Naruto nodded as he exited the room with Sakura and closed the door silently. The room then gave off this eerie silence, intil the soft sound of sobs and tears raining down on Raikiri's chest. Ino was shaken up by the entire experience. She only knew Raikiri for about a week, yet they developed a bond so strong. Ino hoped she would never have to see someone die since Asuma. It would break her heart and soul, espically if it was someone she loved.

**Ino**: Why did you have to scare me like that? Huh?! When you told me about your situation this morning I said I would help, but you said no. You could have died, and me never knowing...intil it was too late. How do you think that would make me feel? ANSWER ME!!!

Ino screamed out with an emotional outburst as she couldn't control herself any longer. It was as though four years of caring for her teammates, friends, family, being the big sister for everyone, would mean nothing if this one person was lost.

**Ino**: I love you...I think I really love you. Raikiri...please wake up and talk to me.

Ino's baby blue eyes closed as more tears flooded her face and fall on Raikiri's chest and face as Ino was sitting on top of him and looking directing at his face.

**Ino**: You said you loved me on that party...and we almost did it that night...but I chickened out, but you did agree with me in waiting...but what if you had lefted me today. Then what would I have to look forward to between us? What would I do if I lost another person who was important to me? Please Raikiri...talk...

But he was still motionless, yet in his mind...A voice was reaching. Deep in Raikiri's mind, he was sitting in a lush green field and a old monk looking down on him. He smiled at him and Raikiri's smiled back.

**Monk**(in his mind): I apologize for putting you though take horrible scene.

**Raikiri**(in his mind): Its alright...Seriyu.

**Seriyu**(in his mind): You are needed on your plain of existence. Can hear it?

Raikiri in his mind listened out as the sobs of a girl caught his ear as he listened.

**Girl**(in his mind): Please wake up Raikiri...I need you to answer me. I love you...

**Seriyu**(in his mind): You're lucky to have me as a tailed-beast, I'm the only one who can take a human shape.

Raikiri nodded. Seriyu clapped his hands together as he was returned to reality. Again the sound of crys and the smell and tears and flowers caught his nose. He opened his lefted eye to see a head of blonde on his chest. The sound of her crying made his heart sink and the pain it must have put her though. Ino then looked at his face and saw the open eyes starring back at her.

**Ino**: Raikiri...

She tried to smile past the tears and thrusted herself at Raikiri as their lips connected. Ino didn't want this feeling to end. They released and smiled at each other.

**Raikiri**: Ino...I would want you to live life with my philosophy... Never Regret but Never Forget...

Ino smiled again as they locked lips once again. Naruto and Sakura peeked in from one of the windows as Sakura was pushing him to get a better spot.

**Naruto**: Atleast he woke up.

**Sakura**: Poor Ino though. Please Naruto...tell me you'll never end up like that.

**Naruto**: You can count on me Sakura, believe it!

**Sakura**: Thank you.

Sakura lend over and kissed Naruto on his cheek, which made him blush red. And to think...all this could happend in only HALF a day...

_**TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**.: Author's Note :.**

I decided to split this chapter up into two parts. This one is giving us more Raikiri x Ino and building the suspense to following Sasuke. The next chapter will be the about the next and following them. Please continou reading this story and again recommand it to a friend(s).

-Bye!


End file.
